


Progeny

by unicornball



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, All that ABO trope-y stuff, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Background Sam/Jess - Freeform, Child abandonment (unwilling/unknowing), Fluff, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mating/Heat cycles, Mpreg (non-graphic), Omega!Castiel, Self Lubrication, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Dean and Cas had a one night stand while Dean was passing through town as a teenager, and ten years later, gets tracked down by his and Cas' resourceful daughter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You're my—" Dean finally managed, his voice sounding like he'd been choked. He rubbed a hand over his mouth as he cleared his throat, but it didn't help much. "I'm your— <em>What?</em>"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You're my father."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dean held his hands up, "Listen, kid—"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Grace," she interrupted, frowning.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> _This came from a prompt I saw somewhere (SPNkinkmeme? I dunno, can't remember. Don't sue me!). Something along the lines of_ : A/B/O Dean and Cas had a one night stand while Dean was passing through town as a teenager, and ten years later, gets tracked down by his and Cas' resourceful daughter. Dean discovers that while their night together had been purely casual on his part, Cas had been hoping to get Mated (and hopefully) pregnant by an Alpha so that he would be considered "impure" and not be forced to marry the douche-bag Alpha his older brother Michael was trying to sell him off to.
> 
> _I couldn't help myself... so many yeses for me in there. I had it half written before I even started. heh It's another ABO (Alpha-Beta-Omega) fic, and there will be mentions of mpreg, so X out if either of those squicks you out/isn't your bag/something you "don't get"—you just won't enjoy this. Features Alpha!Dean and Omega!Castiel since that was part of the prompt. (I really like/have a bit of a soft spot/fetish for Omega!Dean... *sigh* One day I'll write that.) Flashbacks will be fairly common, mostly relevant, and interspersed throughout [in italics] so hopefully that'll help clear up any confusion as we go along._

Dean Winchester stared at the 9-year-old girl scowling up at him with tiny fists planted on small hips, stunned into silence. He'd managed to smash down the strong urge to do a goldfish impersonation, mainly because his mouth just sort of stayed open in a stupid gape. He finally snapped it closed, but he was finding it a little difficult to form words and his mouth opened and a closed a few times uselessly.

He tried, several times, but no actual words came out. Because, seriously? He couldn't have heard the little pipsqueak right...

"You're my—" Dean finally managed, his voice sounding like he'd been choked. He rubbed a hand over his mouth as he cleared his throat, but it didn't help much. "I'm your— _What_?"

"You're my father."

Dean blinked a few times. Shook his head lightly.

Nope. The pup was still there.

Still glaring at him, small posture demanding, chin lifted defiantly, green eyes intense and narrowed just enough to look a little familiar. He was tempted to poke her to make sure she wasn't some whiskey-induced hallucination. But he knew better than to touch a strange pup. Not to mention he was, regrettably, stone-cold sober and knew this wasn't anything but reality.

He smothered the hysterical urge to wheeze theatrically and make 'Luke, I am your father' jokes. Because, yeah, not exactly funny right now...

Dean held his hands up, "Listen, kid—"

"Grace," she interrupted, frowning. This was the second time she'd told him her name. Couldn't he remember such a simple thing? He didn't look _that_ stupid.

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. He put on his most charming smile and held his hands a little closer to his body because she kind of looked like a biter... "Uh huh. Listen, _Grace_ , I'm not your father. Okay? I don't know why—"

"Yes. You _are_ ," Grace insisted, getting into Dean's personal space as best she could. She had one picture of her other father and this Alpha goober matched it perfectly—accounting for a few years of aging, that was. She leaned in even closer and Scented him, not bothering to be subtle about it, her nose nearly touching his crotch because it was the closest spot she could reach for a strong scent. Even his scent was familiar enough to hers to let her know she wasn't wrong.

She _knew_ she wasn't wrong... no matter how many times he gave her 'you're crazy' eyes or denied it. Even if she was getting a little freaked out by the Alpha's reaction, denial but thankfully not violent, it didn't fully diminish the happy feeling in her chest or the excitement of finally finding him. She just stared back, patient and calm as he worked through... whatever he needed to work through.

Dean's hands flew up, fluttering with an embarrassing sort of useless gesture as he quickly took two steps back so he didn't do anything stupid like push her away or smack her nose. He nearly looked around to make sure there weren't people around to scream 'pervert' at him.

"Woah there, short stuff!" he said, waving his hands a little. "It's not polite to just go around sniffing at people's junk." The pup just stared back, completely unimpressed about being told what was polite or not. He tried to ignore the way she reminded him of Sam a little—she really could pull off a decent pint-sized 'bitch face'—and glared right back. Even if he did feel kind of ridiculous having a staring match with a pup.

And in less than a minute he was panicking a little on the inside when he realized he was starting to crumble under that look, his mighty Alpha stare of doom falling. The furrow between dark little eyebrows deepened and he was _this close_ to agreeing to whatever she wanted— _anything_ , as long as she just stopped looking so damn disgruntled with him.

Oh god, no.

He was a damn Alpha, for fuck's sake; Alphas weren't supposed to succumb to tiny, demanding hellions with imperious tones and mini bitch-faces. _Strange_ , tiny, demanding hellions that made wild accusations, no less. It made a few alarm bells go off inside his head that a 'strange' pup could have such an affect on him; this was more than just the usual reaction he had around pups.

Dean grunted and ran a hand over his face, suddenly wishing he hadn't gone out for pie. And if that just didn't take the cream out of his Twinkie, he didn't know what could... Besides the Apocalypse. Or that cardboardy, organic bran shit Sammy tried to give him last week instead of his Lucky Charms. He nearly shuddered at the memory but was quick to return his attention to the tiny terror staring up at him. It took an effort not to fidget like a wayward pup under that intense stare.

"Okay, fine," he said with a defeated sounding sigh, throwing his hands up. He was so not going to stand there and argue with a freakin' pup. "What makes you think I'm your father?" he asked, injecting as much sarcasm and disbelief into his tone as humanly possible.

"My mom told me so. And you look like him," Grace added, holding up a picture. It was an old Polaroid; well worn, the white part almost soft and crinkly. Obviously, it had been handled quite a bit over the years. The top left corner was bent and permanently creased. She shoved it forward, making Dean take it or risk it falling. Thankfully, reflexes kicked in and the photo was taken in large, but careful, fingers the moment she let go of it instead of it fluttering to the sidewalk. She watched intently as Dean studied the picture. She nodded slowly when his mouth fell open, eyes widening.

That was another thing, she realized; they had the same eyes. Shape. Color. It was one thing to know something—she'd been told often enough she had her father's eyes—but another to _see_ it. It was... kinda cool.

"Oh shit," Dean breathed out, feeling faint. And slightly nauseated. He stared at the picture, catching himself before he could stroke a finger over the image of that long-ago Omega. Castiel. _Cas_. He vaguely remembered his brother taking the picture, jumping out of his room like a freakin' ninja when they were trying to quietly make their way past his door that next morning. He had wondered what happened to it... He'd looked for it for weeks, subtly and quietly. And when he still hadn't found it, he'd resorted to threatening Sam daily in case his brother had squirreled it away for whatever reason.

His brows wrinkled with confusion and he forced his gaze off the picture to look at Grace. "Woah. Wait—What? _Mom_?" he asked, gaze going back to the picture. He knew for a fact the Omega in the picture, the one he remembered, was male.

Gloriously, wonderfully _male_.

Grace shrugged. "Uncle Gabe started called him that to be a pest and it just sorta stuck." She'd always used the word 'mom' and most people didn't think anything of it, probably because he was an Omega so it wasn't exactly wrong, if you didn't get hung-up on that sort of thing. Dean just nodded and went back to staring at the picture. She decided not to comment on the way he was gently holding the picture now, his pinky finger making slow sweeping motions along the back of it. She knew Alphas didn't appreciate moments of sentimentality being pointed out. (Which she thought was silly but she figured it was just one of those 'Alpha things' she'd probably never understand but learned to do anyway.)

She continued to study the Alpha as he stared at the picture. There was only a tiny smile on his lips, but it still managed to reach all the way up his face and made his eyes warm and happy. His posture was nicer than before, too; more relaxed and no longer tense and slightly posturing. She was taking it as a good sign. She leaned in closer, trying to get his attention. It didn't work. She had to tug gently on his sleeve a few times before he looked away from the picture. "He also said you didn't know about me."

"No," Dean murmured, most of his attention on the picture and memories that were nearly 10 years old. He slowly looked up and met identical green eyes. He felt something squirm uncomfortably and tighten his chest. He might've done some shady shit in his day, but he'd never have abandoned an Omega knocked up with his pup if he'd known about it.

He swallowed a few times, a lump trying to clog his throat. "I didn't," he said hoarsely, shaking his head and trying not to sound defensive because she didn't seem to be making any sort of accusations—just stating it; like an unimportant, but factual, thing.

And if he _had_ known? He honestly didn't know _what_ he would've done, but he hoped to hell he would've met his pup long before now. He hadn't exactly lead an ideal, apple pie kinda life, but pack was important and he wouldn't have abandoned his pup if he'd known. It just went against nearly every instinct he had as an Alpha—and as a Winchester. Even if the circumstances were less than... ideal, he would've done _something_ if Castiel had told him.

He didn't know whether to be extremely fucking pissed the Omega hadn't bothered to tell him he had a pup out there in the world or depressed he'd missed so much. He was teetering between the two and he was already getting a freakin' headache. And his stupid brain helpfully supplying images of what Cas would've looked like, fat and round and perfect, or Grace as a wobbly, fat, pink little pup was really not helping.

It wasn't like he would've done something stupid like demand a Mating Bond, even if he did wind up really liking the Omega; that was a big ass thing that no one should do just because their hormones hijacked their brains (and bodies) for a bit. And he was positive he wouldn't be _that Alpha_ that demanded Cas get rid of the pup like a prideful sack of dicks, knowing some Alphas preferred that to sticking around when they'd accidentally pupped.

He never would've set out to pup an Omega, never would've made Cas do anything he didn't want to... But he would've asked what Cas wanted and done the right thing if he'd had known.

It wasn't like he didn't care... As soon as he'd been dumb enough to kiss the Omega, it had been something more than just a one night stand—at least on his end. But he knew he'd been the only one to feel that way when the Omega fucked off the next morning without so much as a backward glance. He'd never before, or since, wanted more than just one night with anyone.

It wasn't like he didn't remember that night. Still.

Ω

_The thick scent of aroused Omega. Soft gasps and moans. Low-pitched whimpers of need._

_Dean felt drunk just off the the sounds, tastes and feel of the Omega under his hands. His own instincts were getting hard to ignore and he couldn't help himself; he started nipping at a tanned neck, teasing at the hint of a Claiming bite, his hands wrapping around slim hips possessively. Cas squirmed and moaned, encouraging him with each sound and move._

_He was saying those typical Alpha-in-Rut things; telling Cas he was gorgeous, beautiful, how awesome he smelled, that he was gonna be knotted and bred up properly—all those Alpha-brain-deep things he wouldn't ever say under normal circumstances. Things he didn't say to a Beta, things he was usually able to suppress and bite back and swallow with heated kisses.  
_

_Another reason he avoided Omegas: They made his brain leak out of his dick and he didn't seem capable of thinking with anything but his knot._

_Especially_ this _Omega.  
_

_It didn't help one fucking bit that Cas was making all those_ sounds _and nodding along, pressing closer and yanking insistently on his ears and hair, the pungent scent of pheromone-rich slick heavy and almost cloying. Dean groaned with each press of heated skin, vision hazy even as it focused on Cas' presented neck; tanned but lightly pink, flushed with Heat and arousal.  
_

_Castiel yanked at Dean's hair, surprising the Alpha into yelping and jerking away a little. "Do not tease me," he demanded. This was his first time and he thought he'd want something drawn out, sensual and tender like in those sappy movies Gabriel enjoyed watching. But now that he was here? His Heat and the intoxicating scent and power of Alpha and_ Dean _seemed to override every other urge but to_ Mate. breed. Be claimed. _He needed Dean and the faster that happened, the better._

_He felt a moments regret for his earlier demand slash promise of 'just tonight'. A tiny part of him whimpered, saddened he wouldn't get to keep this Alpha with his strong, gentle hands, bright smile and kind eyes. And amazing scent. He jammed his face in Dean's neck again, pressing his nose along the jumping pulse point and inhaling deeply, dragging his tongue slowly upwards until he hit stubble. He wanted to memorize that scent, even if it was a foolish, sentimental thing. He left a few nipping kisses along the way, humming with satisfaction at each moaned curse and bucking of hips._

_Castiel hissed through his teeth as their clothed erections made contact again. The drag of denim against polyester was strangely arousing. The large hands around his hips tightened and lifted him a little, but he could tell it was a good sign; Dean seemed to like that he wasn't going meekly. He pushed back and nearly smiled when Dean made that guttural moan of pleasure again and hands slid around to palm and knead his butt.  
_

_He gasped, eyes closing with a helpless sound he couldn't care about making when Dean's fingers dipped inwards, pressing gently but insistently, rubbing in a way that made him buck forward and grind backwards at the same time. Wanting more, needing more than just the tantalizing tease through two thin layers of fabric. He surprised himself, reveling in the way his body responded to Dean; his body heating up, the clench and release, and the increase of that slick feeling._

Ω

Dean glanced at the picture again. He might've remembered that mind-scrambling scent. Seeing the Omega in his memories long after he'd left his bed, feeling a curious weighted ache of longing and _want_ in various parts of his body whenever he saw happy couples.

He might've remembered dark messy hair, insanely blue eyes, toned legs and whispered words of encouragement—ruining any attempts he might've made at watching porn for weeks. Months. _Years_. God help him if the Omegas were lithe, dark haired beauties...

He might've remembered, with that familiar sense of pained disappointment, that slight hope that the Omega hadn't actually meant "just tonight" when their kisses were more than just for the sake of kissing. When Sam talked about the blonde Beta he was dating, how awesome and amazing she was. When Sam's awkward attempts at dating turned into a relationship, which lead to a full-out Mate Bond and marriage proposal... He might've had to swallow a hard lump of bitterness at his missed opportunity before being able to give his younger brother his sincerest congratulations and an affectionate arm punch.

He might've swallowed that sense of disappointment (and a whiskey or three) that he hadn't been able to keep a Heat addled Omega in his bed for more than a few hours when he saw the happily Mated pairs at his brother's wedding. Thankfully, his best man speech hadn't been slurred or steeped in resentment. Sammy didn't deserve his shit on his special day.

He might've regretted respecting Castiel's promise of 'just tonight'—not tracking the Omega down and claiming him properly like his urges demanded he do.

He definitely remembered that Cas _left;_ slipped away during a moment of distraction so he had missed a final goodbye, a kiss that might've changed everything. It was the worst sort of poetic justice, considering how many motel rooms and strange beds he'd slipped out of. He'd been too damn pheromone addled to care at the time. Too buzzed and Mating hormone stupid to realize what he was letting slip through his fingers.

Dean slowly held the picture out, wiggling it a little until Grace took it back and pocketed it carefully. He rubbed at his face, tipping his head back a little with a deep sigh.

Ω

_"Goddammit, Cas," Dean groaned. He leaned back only enough to paw at Cas' clothes, panting in sharp little gasps as he tore and fumbled with buttons, zippers and stupid fabric. He was usually more dextrous and suave about this kind of thing, skilled in the art of slowly stripping his lover with precise moves intended to arouse and incite. But Cas' eagerness and overwhelming scent of arousal was short-circuiting his brain. He needed skin_ —now. _He grunted with pleasure when he finally got Cas' many layers off enough he was able to run his hands all along smooth, warm skin. He liked the hint of muscle definition, drawing his fingertips along lithe muscles appreciatively._

_He liked his Omegas just like this; strong and gorgeous. A hint of curves amidst the masculine lines, softness in all the right spots had him growling softly with pleasure, not even bothering to tamp down the Alpha sound. Pebbled nipples distracted him for a moment and he pinched and palmed them, sliding his hands all over as he watched each reaction with a keen eye. Cas' head flopped back with a guttural moan, back arching as he made a low-pitched keening sound and Dean matched the sound.  
_

_Fuck, that was sexy._

_Castiel grunted back and tried to get his hands out of his sleeves so he could touch Dean as well. He wriggled in frustration and Dean finally snapped out of his groping long enough to tear the fabric from his arms and immediately work on his pants. He moved his hips, happy to get out of his slick-soaked undergarments and that much closer to being naked and mounted by Dean._

_He blinked when the Alpha paused long enough for him to watch green eyes dilate and Dean's mouth opened slightly, no doubt Scenting him. Oh. His Scent Blockers must have worn off. He didn't care; they'd served their purpose and now he was almost giddy with the realization that Dean could scent him_ properly _now. He made a soft noise to get Dean's attention back to the task at hand. He couldn't exactly be knotted and bred if Dean was struck immobile by his Heat pheromones._

_"Dean," Castiel whined softly, palming at Dean's chest. He'd be annoyed at having to use such a tone, hating the weak sound of it just a little, but it worked, so he figured it was acceptable._

_"Holy shit," Dean groaned, fingers splaying out and pressing into the wall next to Cas' head. His eyes closed and his head dropped, his chin nearly hitting his chest. He nearly whimpered when he realized he was on the verge of trembling, losing his cool like some Heat-scent addled Knot-head. He couldn't believe this—_

_"You're in Heat," he breathed out, voice a choked whisper._

_Part of him wanted to scramble away. Omegas in a full-blown Heat were_ fertile _and his rapidly diminishing logical brain wanted no parts of that. But the bigger part of him wanted to lift Cas by the hips, yank off those stupid fussy pants all the way and slam home until he was buried deep and tight, sealed in, knotted and flooding Cas' hot lithe body with his seed._

_Dean shook his head, trying to regain his senses. It didn't work—he only managed to get more of Cas' scent and he groaned again. He forced himself to look Cas in the eye, a finger on the Omega's chin to make him maintain eye contact. Up until this point, Cas had been big on intense eye-contact but now he was blushing and averting his eyes. The unconsciously submissive gesture made him groan again, want to box Cas in, cover him properly with his body like an Alpha should and just_ take _..._

_But he shook it off, breathing past the slight dizziness. "You're in Heat," he said again, not even bothering to mask the accusation and desperation in his tone.  
_

_"Yes," Castiel said softly, nodding a little. He couldn't move his head much; Dean's gentle but insistent touch made it difficult to look away. He was a little confused by the reaction; most Alphas would have leapt at an Omega in Heat. Had him in pressed into a presenting position, pinned, and mounted by now. Shouldn't they be moments away from tying? He was ready, squirming a little at the new sensation of increased slick production and what felt like a low-grade fever running through his body, making his skin sing and tingle everywhere their bodies pressed together. It was different than his usual Heat and he was pretty sure that was because he'd never been near an Alpha during one before. It was... overwhelming. Exhilarating.  
_

_But instead of any man-handling and animalistic coupling, Dean was practically trembling, panting, wide-eyed and visibly restraining himself. He slowly stroked a hand down Dean's back, nearly purring at the feeling of sweat-damp skin, stretched taut and lovely over coiled muscles. Dean made the most wonderful sound, his chest vibrating with it, and nosed at his neck for a brief moment before jerking away again.  
_

_Castiel petted along Dean's damp flank, enjoying the feeling of soft-hard muscle under his heated palm. Dean was s _uch a lovely Alpha._ He would've like to've kept him._

_"I don't think—" Dean started, arms trembling with the effort of holding himself away from the Omega's heated body and intoxicating scent. Son of a bitch, it was hard...  
_

_Castiel surged forward and cut off Dean's words with a hard, messy kiss. He arched into it, pressing his body against Dean's, winding his fingers in short sweat-spiked hair and pulling just enough to make Dean pant a growl against his mouth, nipping his bottom lip. He hummed with satisfaction when Dean's hands gripped him tight and they were suddenly sprawled out on a bed. He deepened the kiss, relishing the dominating yet almost gentle way Dean's mouth and tongue worked at his. He wriggled free just enough to be able to spread himself out under the Alpha, presenting as best he could in the tight space._

_He rolled his hips upwards, sweat, pre-come and slick making a mess of the comforter and Dean's still-clothed groin. "Need it. Want you," he whispered, tugging at Dean's ears and trying to wriggle closer. Dean's arms were rigid, elbows locked, and he didn't get any closer. He lifted a leg and slid it along the back of Dean's, his toes pressing in and gripping. "Please, Alpha."  
_

_Dean shuddered, eyes closing with a soft groan. He didn't normally get off on that kind of thing, being called_ Alpha _usually kinda ticked him off... But hearing it now? In Cas' deep, breathy voice? The need? The subtle begging he knew would get down-right desperate if he let it? He really liked it. He knew he was royally fucked but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. His hands were moving of their own accord and he was not at all surprised to hear the seams of his jeans give as he tore at them._

_He peeked down at Cas and he nearly whimpered, the last shred of his restraint puffing away as he took in the sight of the flushed Omega under him; darkened eyes wide, hair wild and body flushed. Perfect body open and vulnerable, practically oozing arousal and_ want. need. mate. _All for him. Jesus, why had he been about to squirm away from that? Cas was a big boy; he knew what he wanted and he wasn't doing the Omega any favors by being a knot-tease, now was he?  
_

_"Alright, sweetheart," Dean murmured softly, arms finally bending so he could get closer and let Cas drag him into another kiss. His hips hitched forward when the Omega used teeth and that wicked, agile tongue. He pulled back just enough to gulp in a breath, their mouths brushing lightly as he spoke. "I got you."_

_This time when the Omega's hips rolled and back arched, all that slick-sticky mess was on_ him _. He groaned into Cas' neck as their cocks slid against each other, hot and sticky with pre-come and a little of Cas' slick because the Omega was a fucking mess with it_ — _practically_ gushing _it. An obscene little puddle was already forming and soaking into the bedding under him. He made a guttural sound when Cas' legs wrapped around his hips, heels digging into his ass and giving the Omega a bit more leverage to hump up into him. He pushed Cas back into the bed with a hand to the shoulder and slid down his body._

_Castiel watched, feeling fevered enough to wonder if he was imagining things. But, no; Dean,_ an Alpha _, was really wriggling down his body, large, strong hands sliding along his belly, flank and thighs. He made a soft noise as his skin prickled pleasantly under Dean's touch. Green eyes, dark and intense, flicked between his face and leaking cock, as a tongue came out and slowly licked along a plump lower lip. He nearly asked what Dean was going to do, but the Alpha bent forward and nuzzled the dark patch of hair at the base of his cock and any words were lost to the needy sound bubbling out of his chest._

_His first instinct was to grab at Dean's hair. He almost did but he didn't think an Alpha would like that, being bossed around and held down. He grabbed at the sheets under his hips instead and tried not to buck too strongly when wet warmth made contact with the leaking head of his dick. It felt glorious and not enough at the same time. His legs fell open, wide and inviting, and he felt Dean's chuckle all the way to his damn toes._

_"Impatient?" Dean murmured, his lips brushing the flushed head of Cas' cock. It was rather large for an Omega; a lovely dark pink color and now pretty much constantly dribbling pre-come. He watched a large bead trickle down Cas' balls to meet the steady flow of slick. He groaned and buried his face there, inhaling greedily and licking anything he could reach. He smirked against the heated cleft when Cas' hips twitched up, thighs quivering, with a loud gasp of surprise that quickly turned into an obscene moan. Knees clamped around his head, Cas' pulling him in with that same gasping, moaning sound as his fingers clenched in his hair.  
_

_It was like the Omega had never—_

_Dean pulled away, shaking his head a little and knocking Cas' fingers loose, both of them making little sounds of regret. "Cas?" he asked slowly. He leaned up, waiting for Cas to look down at him. The sight of Cas' erection laying flushed and nearly purple now as it rest against his belly was a little distracting, but he made himself look past the fuck-hot image and meet dilated blue eyes. Fuck. The Omega looked nearly feral..._

_"Cas, this your first?" Cas' hips bucked as his breath ghosted over the heated skin and his head flopped back to the pillow but he heard the 'yes', even if Cas' knees were pinning his ears to his head and muffling things._ Fuck _.  
_

_He removed his fingers from Cas' ass, a little annoyed his body was basically on auto-pilot now and doing shit without his express permission. He nearly groaned because Cas didn't_ need _any sort of preparation; he was slick and ready, muscles loose and engorged for his knot. Shit. Fuck. He needed to concentrate, dammit. He pulled away a little, surprised when Cas' legs went slack enough to let him go even as the Omega made a soft whining sound of displeasure. He was far enough away to sit back on his heels, but he stayed between Cas' thighs. He wasn't exactly touching anymore, but it didn't exactly help when he could still smell and feel the damn Heat radiating off the Omega's sprawled body.  
_

_Dean cleared his throat a few times, licking his lips. Several times, unconsciously chasing the taste of Cas. He could see the desperation in Cas' but also enough lucidity he didn't feel like he was seconds, inches, away from taking advantage of a completely hormone crazy Omega that wasn't able to think straight. He didn't care what anyone said, that kinda shit didn't count as consent when it got that crazy. "You sure?"_

_"Yes, Dean," Castiel growled lowly, popping up to rest on his elbows to glare down at the Alpha. He appreciated the concern, he did (and nearly whimpered at the caring Alpha between his legs, looking sweet even as he looked ready to devour him), but he was very sure. He'd wanted an Alpha and he was pleased he'd managed to find such a lovely one. He wanted this. He_ needed _this. "Yes," he said again, louder and with more conviction because Dean didn't look all that convinced.  
_

_He lowered his chin to his chest so he could gaze at Dean through his lashes, deliberately spreading his legs and angling his hips up. "Do I need to beg, Alpha?"_

_Dean_ might've _had to clamp a hand behind his rapidly swelling knot to keep from embarrassing himself..._

Ω

Dean blinked the memories away with an effort. It was probably super-pervy to think of such things around a pup. Right? He glanced back at Grace, _his daughter_ , and noticed she was studying him again. He studied her right back; paying attention this time as he looked at her.

She was adorable, really. And a sassy little thing, judging by her posture and their interaction so far. It was hard to tell if that was Cas' influence or his; from what he remembered of the Omega, they both were little shits so it could be either (or both) of them. He nearly nodded approvingly when he took in her dark hair pulled into messy pig-tails and the well-worn, pink Converse high-tops. The kid had style, he had to give her that.

"So. You believe me?" Grace asked after a few more silent moments. She wanted to move closer but she didn't want to if Dean wasn't OK with it. She'd waited 8 years to touch, Scent, _see_ her father; a few more minutes wouldn't be the worst thing. She'd heard enough stories about Alphas turning away from their 'illegitimate' pups... She didn't want to push her father into doing anything rash. Not now that she was so close.

Dean pursed his lips a little, gaze flicking between green eyes and barely-there freckles, roaming her adorable perfect little face. As much as he saw himself in the pint-sized terror, he also saw Castiel. And damn if that didn't make that squirmy ache come back. He slowly nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I do." The smile grew, wide enough for it to actually hurt his cheeks a little, when Grace grinned at him.

They fell into silence, watching the other and just... looking. It wasn't all altogether an awkward silence, but Dean felt the need to break it after a few moments. Small talk wasn't really his thing, but he figured they had to start somewhere.

"Where you from, Grace?" he asked, feeling like an idiot but wanting to know. He remembered meeting Cas in some dive bar outside some rural town in southwest Pennsylvania. He couldn't remember the name but there were actual freakin' horse-drawn buggies all over the place.

Grace shuffled her feet and avoided Dean's eyes. A peek through her lashes confirmed the Alpha standing there, patient and receptive. In other words, waiting for an answer she better give. "Pennsylvania," she muttered.

_Christ_. That was hundreds of miles away! If he hadn't been driving through here on a whim— It felt like his insides turned to ice and he was pulling Grace closer, inspecting her for signs of trauma. Who knew what could happen to a little girl, _his_ little girl, on the road? He'd been around enough to feel a cold sweat break out along his hairline and upper lip at the very thought. She was years away from presenting her status, but that didn't stop perverts and weirdos. Some even got off on that sorta shit.

"What the hell?! You came all this way? _Alone_?" he demanded, his hands squeezing her shoulders and giving a gentle shake. He was trying to breath through the panic that suddenly clamped around his chest. _Obviously_ , she was unharmed; he'd been around her long enough to know there was no indication of there being anything wrong. But his imagination was vicious and he wanted to poke himself in the brain to stop the horrific 'What If' scenarios it kept supplying. Graphically. He nearly growled at the very idea of anything happening to his little girl.

Dean wiped a hand across his face, harshly, because he knew he hadn't any real right to be thinking like that... He'd accepted this was his pup, but he knew, deep down, he had no real claims on the little girl. Regardless of what his instincts and over-active heart was telling him. He calmed himself with an effort; the last thing he wanted to do was freak his daughter out with on-edge Alpha stink.

Of course, his attempts at playing it cool lasted all of 2 seconds before he was checking Grace over again, his hands as gentle as he could make them so she wouldn't panic or think he was being inappropriately demanding. There was a tiny part he didn't bother quieting that was enjoying the moment to be this close to his daughter, subtly inhale her sweet smell that reminded him of wildflowers and Play-Doh and pretend he was a real father and not some deadbeat she hadn't ever seen before.

Grace nodded reluctantly, keeping still as Dean's large hands continued checking her over. It gave her a curious warm feeling, even though she was practically being man-handled by someone that was basically a stranger. But it was kinda nice, being awashed in protective Alpha scent as Dean carefully patted her down and looked her over with sharp green eyes. She hadn't expected the Alpha to have such instincts for a strange kid he just met. She nearly smiled, but she didn't want Dean to think she was being a brat.

"I took a bus," she offered, hoping that would ease his worries. She'd saved her allowance for weeks to be able to buy the ticket. She turned obediently when Dean's hands on her shoulders nudged her around. She didn't know what he was looking for, since he didn't seem to be touching her anymore. She turned around again when prompted, resuming her careful staring up at Dean.

"A bus?" Dean repeated blankly. A look at Grace let him know this was supposed to make him feel better. Reassure him. He figured it was better than his original ideas of her hitch-hiking or stealing a car... _Jesus_ , when did he get so damn imaginative and downright paranoid? He hadn't had this sort of panicked, fluttery, nauseous feeling since Sam was 7 and thought a grocery bag looped over his arms would make the perfect parachute. He narrowed his eyes a little, looking down at Grace shrewdly, "How did you know where to go? Where I'd be?"

Grace shrugged. "I got lucky? I was gonna start here and work from here until I found you." She had expected a longer search, honestly. Her mom told her where he'd met her father. But he also told her also of her father's habit of moving around. A lot. She hadn't expected to find him right from the start. She figured it was a good sign. Fate or something. And now that she didn't have to spend money on more bus tickets, she was thinking about the Hello Kitty purse she saw last week.

If she wasn't grounded forever, that was.

"Lucky," Dean repeated, voice flat with shock. "Okay," he said through a long sigh, rubbing at his eye with his thumb. "Look, kid—Grace, _sorry_ —we need to get you back home, okay?" He waited for her to argue, beg to spend more time with him, but she merely gazed up at him with wide green eyes and nodded solemnly. He tried not to feel offended or crushed by her quick agreement, rejected by the clear indicator of having spent enough time 'meeting' him, and nodded like the responsible adult he was pretending to be. He rubbed a hand over his mouth, trying to think of the best way to get her back home.

Sticking her on a bus again—No, the idea alone made his skin crawl. He could spring for a plane ticket; he knew the air stewards took good care of pups traveling alone. But no, he really didn't want her traveling by herself again. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing he'd stuck his daughter on a plane and waved merrily as she disappeared again, probably forever.

"I could drive you?" Dean offered, speaking slowly as he thought the idea over. He narrowed his eyes a little when Grace beamed up at him, nodding enthusiastically. Relief flooded hot and quick through him and he tried not to smile, but he slipped a little. "You planned that, didn't you?"

Grace shrugged, trying to wipe the smile off her face. "No? I mean, I had kinda hoped, but I didn't _plan_ it."

"Fine. Let's do this," Dean said with a decisive nod, squaring his shoulders. He just had to drive for 7 hours and then drop her off, make sure she got to her house safely... He could do that. It was probably, literally, the least he could do. "You know your address, kiddo?"

Grace rolled her eyes. Of course she knew her address, had since she was 5 and her mom insisted she know in case she ever got lost or something. She was only supposed to tell uniformed police officers, but she figured her father was a reasonable exception. "Yeah, 'course I do." Dean glared a little and she grinned, pleased when his expression softened and the corner of his mouth twitched. "But I'm hungry."

"Yeah, okay. We'll get some grub and then hit the road."

Grace nodded and slid her hand into Dean's, looking up at him with a hopeful expression so he wouldn't shake her hand off. He didn't. He even smiled down at her, and she leaned in a little, happiness bubbling through her as she practically soaked up his warmth and strong scent. Holding Dean's hand was different than her mom's; Dean's was firm, large and slightly calloused. It was kinda nice, really.

Dean jumped a little when his phone went off in his pocket. It took a little maneuvering to get his phone out without letting go of Grace's hand, but he managed. He hesitated a moment longer than usual when he saw Sam's name pop up on the ID screen but he answered it with a fortifying breath. "Hey, Sam."

" _Hey, Dean,_ " Sam said brightly. " _What're you doing for dinner?_ "

Dean looked down at Grace, his pinky rubbing along his chin and bottom lip as he thought. "Was gonna hit the diner, get some food before I hit the road."

" _Oh. You want some company?_ " Sam asked, bypassing the fact that Dean was leaving again. He wasn't exactly surprised, his brother was restless any more and often wandered in and out of town. At least this time, he'd get more than just a text goodbye. " _Jess is working late and I really don't feel like cooking,_ " he added. He didn't need to work on Dean's sympathies, of course. Regardless of what his brother might say, Dean would never refuse a chance to hang out, but it couldn't hurt. Just in case 'diner' was suddenly code for 'gonna find a hookup at the nearest skeevy dive' or something. It wasn't always easy to tell with Dean.

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Yeah, sure. Of course, Sammy. But, uh..." he trailed off, throat suddenly tight and unsure what the hell to say. He couldn't _not_ tell his brother that he suddenly had a niece. Right? Sam, of course, was patient and didn't interrupt, just let him stew in his own juices until he blurted out what was on his mind. "Uhm. It won't just be us."

" _Okay_ ," Sam said slowly, eyebrows raising in surprise. Someone joining them for dinner was a surprise, but he knew inundating Dean with questions wouldn't help. His brother was ridiculously fond of teasing him like they were freakin' 12. " _Should I ask who's joining us?_ " he finally said when Dean remained silent for nearly an entire minute.

Dean glanced down at Grace again, offering a small smile when she looked back, looking confused and curious. Did he just blurt it out or let Sam be surprised when he got to the diner and saw his mini-me? A surprise might be fun but Sam didn't hold back public displays and the idea of a huge scene, in the middle of a most likely crowded diner, was really not looking good at the moment. No one deserved a rampaging moose ruining their dinner.

"My daughter," he finally said, voice oddly hushed but still audible. He waited, tense and ready to offer explanations, maybe an apology or two. But. There was nothing; no outbursts or demands. Sam just... breathed. "Sam?"

" _Seriously?_ " Sam said, voice a little squeaky. Dean mumbled something unintelligible but it was definitely in the affirmative. He ran a hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths. " _I guess—Huh. Well, I guess that's really not too surprising_ ," he muttered. His thoughts re-organized, he found himself feeling excited. He and Jess probably couldn't have pups, and with Dean's allergy to commitment, he'd feared there being an end to all things Winchester. Finding out Dean had a daughter was pretty damn exciting. He was bursting with questions, but he forced himself to wait.

He was going to meet her, so he could hold off for a few.

Dean jerked his phone away just so he could glare at it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

" _It means I shouldn't be surprised_ ," Sam said slowly, inexplicably trying not to laugh. Dean sounded so indignant, it was amusing. " _I'm actually_ more _surprised this hasn't happened yet_ ," he said with a grin.

Dean snorted softly, a little offended but mostly relieved Sam wasn't freaking out or anything. "Shut up. We'll be at Rosco's in ten," he said and disconnected the call before Sam could say anything else. He slowly pocketed his phone and glanced down at Grace. "So. Uh. That was my brother. He's gonna meet us for something to eat."

Grace nodded easily. Maybe she was a little excited to meet another uncle, but she knew very little about him. She followed along, letting the Alpha lead her until they came to a big, shiny black car. "Wow, that's a pretty car. Is it yours?" she asked, looking up. Dean looked fit to bust with pride and she already knew the answer.

"Yup. Like it?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty."

" _Pretty_ ," Dean muttered under his breath, smiling a little and shaking his head. He figured Baby could be called pretty. At least his pup had good taste. He opened the passenger side door, pausing for a moment as he looked her over, sizing her up. He shifted from foot to foot, feeling like a supreme idiot but he had to ask, "Do you need one of those booster seats?"

Grace scoffed and rolled her eyes. " _No_ , I'm big," she insisted. She hadn't needed a booster seat for over a year now. She eased past Dean and climbed into the car, settling herself on the seat and grabbing the seat belt. She eyed him as she buckled herself in, settling her backpack in her lap and nearly giggling at his stunned expression. They headed out after agreeing that a diner would be 'awesome'. She spent most of the ride there studying Dean's profile than the scenery.

Which, apparently, made the Alpha uncomfortable. His gaze would slide over towards her enough times she worried he wasn't driving safely and she forced herself to stop staring. Thankfully, there was enough slack in her seat belt she could reach the radio, jumping a little when it clicked on with the volume at full blast. She scrambled to lower it, but didn't change the song.

It was nice now that it wasn't trying to break her ears.

Dean relaxed with the music, singing along with the lyrics in a low voice as his thumbs tapped the steering wheel. A few more glances at Grace had him sighing, eyes closing for only a few seconds with resignation. He lowered the volume just enough to make conversation doable and eyed Grace for a few seconds before putting his attention back on the road, "Alright. Spit it out, pipsqueak."

"I'm not _—_ " Grace started but huffed when Dean just gave her an amused smirk. Ugh. That was going to get annoying fast but she couldn't help smile at the idea of getting a nickname. Even if it was kinda dumb. "Anyway, I was just wondering..." she trailed off, rolling her bottom lip between her index finger and thumb until Dean made an impatient 'go on' gesture with his hand. "How did you and mom meet?"

Dean cleared his throat and resolutely stared ahead. He could feel his face and the back of his neck get warmer but thankfully nothing too noticeable since Grace didn't comment on it. And he had a feeling she would, she didn't seem to have a damn filter for that kind of thing. "Uh. What, uh, what did he say?"

"You met at a bar," Grace said, rolling her eyes and giggling. She'd hoped it would be something romantic like in the movies, but her mom said life _—romance—_ wasn't like a Nora Ephron movie. But Grace was sure even a dingy bar could be romantic if you met the right person. There was less sappy romance than hormones, apparently, but she didn't entirely buy that explanation. Not when her mom got that look in his eye and made that weird little sighing noise.

Dean silently let out a pent-up breath, feeling the hot flush of panic ebb away a little. He was oddly pleased to know Cas hadn't lied, told some whacked-out fairy tale to make their meet-n-bang sound better to their pup. Of course, he was pretty damn sure the raunchier details weren't shared. Hopefully. He was tempted to pile on some chick-flick stuff about their eyes meeting across the dart board or something, but decided against it. He was crap with that stuff and he didn't want Grace to know that just yet.

Or call him out on his BS. He had a strong suspicion she would, 9 years old or not.

"Yup, that's how it happened," Dean said with a firm nod.

"That's _it_?" Grace asked, pouting just a little. She had hoped for something... more. But Dean just shrugged and made a weird humming noise that was probably some sort of agreement before turning the radio back up and singing along to something loud and guitar heavy.


	2. Chapter Two.

_Castiel looked around the bar, trying to tamp down his nervousness. He'd never been in such a place before and he was not exactly looking forward to trying to engage anyone in conversation. He wouldn't really know how to even if he was; he wasn't here for conversation, anyway. He absently fiddled with the end of his tie, considering the merits of getting a drink. He didn't want to stay long, he was quite sure it was only a matter of time before his scent was picked up by every Alpha in the place and he wanted to have made his choice and be gone before it could become an issue._

_He took another look around the bar; he didn't want to spend any longer here than he needed to but he didn't want to be too hasty and overlook anyone, either. He had a mental list (a short list, admittedly), and he was determined to find an Alpha that checked off each item. Hopefully tonight. Now. Waiting for his next Heat—he didn't think he would have the opportunity or ability to muster his courage up once more any time soon to attempt this again._

_His gaze stalled on an Alpha he hadn't seen earlier and he stared for a moment, taking him in. He was tall, probably only a few inches on him, but enough to make a small shiver of pleasured want go through him. Built but not overly muscled; broad shouldered and just bulky enough to hint of strength and capability to protect should it be needed. Good-looking_ — _gorgeous, really, with striking features. And that was even with the dim lights and haze to the air.  
_

_Castiel was walking forward before he made the conscious decision to do so, his gaze firmly on the tall Alpha and heedless of the others gathered around the pool table.  
_

_Dean paused, his beer halfway to his mouth to finish it off, when he realized he was being checked out. Even in the crowded bar, full of Alphas dicking it up and stinking up the place, it was easy to tell the guy practically eye-fucking him from a few feet away was an Omega. Normally, he stuck to Betas (or the occasional freaky Alpha once or twice) because Omegas were just too damn tempting for a casual fuck._

_They could be clingy after a good knotting and he didn't do that kinda shit. He didn't want a Mate now, if ever. Plus, it was dangerous to get a whiff of Heat pheromones that scrambled the brains and made thinking above the waist nearly impossible. He didn't enjoy being lead around by his dick like that.  
_

_But the one staring him down was hard to resist. Especially when the Omega sidled closer, eyes wide and intense, and studied Dean like he was in a freakin' meat market. He was a little too interested to be pissed off about it. Male Omegas were even further on his 'no-no' list_ — _too fucking tempting—but he was willing to make an exception for the fine specimen blatantly eyeing him up and down when he got a hint of the Omega's scent over stale beer and bar stink. Even with the rumpled tie, stuffy trench coat and suit pants, he could tell he was one sexy little bastard._

 _"What's up, sweetheart?" Dean asked, grinning his best Alpha grin, guaranteed to moisten (and drop) boxers, when the Omega was close enough for conversation to replace the mutual eye-fucking. He was flirting, but also curious what the hell an Omega was doing walking into this place _—looking (and smelling) like a walking After School Special about "what not to do". He wasn't exactly the type to ride up on a white steed to rescue hapless Omegas, but he did manage to keep his attention on the Omega__ and _ _their surroundings._  
_

__Just in case._ _

_Castiel looked up, meeting green eyes. The words were a little off-putting, they could almost be considered condescending if the tone wasn't curious enough to sound genuine; like the Alpha was merely using them because it was expected, but _there was a hint of concern as well. As if the Alpha was genuinely concerned, maybe convinced he was edging towards danger._ But there was blatant interest practically written all over the Alpha, as well, so he squared his shoulders. He felt a gentle sort of warmth flood through him that had nothing to do with his Heat. A caring Alpha was definitely on his list. _

_He mentally checked off another box. Attractive✓ Strong✓ Caring✓ He felt almost giddy to think he'd managed to find the near-perfect Alpha on his first try._

_"Come with me," Castiel said, getting into the Alpha's space. He had no interest in letting the opportunity slip away. When the Alpha hesitated for longer than a few heartbeats, he firmly grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and tugged. The pool stick fell out of surprised hands and there was a moment when the beer bottle hastily put on the table's edge wobbled but it didn't fall. He wasn't concerned with any of those details, though.  
_

_Dean's nose twitched and he could practically feel his pupils dilating when the potent scent of_ Omega _wafted towards him, surrounded him in its heady warmth. He felt a slick, hot feeling of panic go through him when he realized he was already reacting to it and he knocked the Omega's hand off him, grabbing him by the arm instead, gently but insistently. Thankfully, the Omega was completely pliant and went willingly. He was torn between the twin Alpha urges to just find a dim corner, pin the Omega and_ fuck, Mate, breed _him, warm and willing. Or drag him outside somewhere isolated, safe and_ protect _._

_Unsurprisingly, the urge to protect won out and he was leading the Omega outside in moments, away from other Alphas that would simply force._

_Or fight him for the Omega like some sort of stupid dominance display of the good ol' days or campy movies. That kind of bullshit still happened in these backwards places, especially when enough booze was added to the mix. The thought of that happening made his gut tighten unpleasantly, a low growl slipping out, and his steps quicken until they were nearly running towards the door. He didn't slow down or relax until they were outside, the cool night air almost jarring after the stuffy heat and crowded stink of the bar._

_"What the fuck, man?" Dean growled softly, mostly to himself. He steered the Omega away from the door, but not towards the alley. He wanted him out and away from the doorway but he didn't want to make the Omega panic with thoughts of what could happen in dark alleys. Shit. Now_ he _was thinking about it and it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as what the Omega would come up with. He took a step back and tilted his head down, inhaled deeply, trying to get fresh air to dilute the smell of delicious Omega._

 _Castiel shuffled closer, frowning a little when the Alpha moved away. Alphas were not supposed to do that when presented with a receptive Omega. "I'm looking for an Alpha," he said patiently, enunciating clearly so there was no doubt as to what he wanted. He got even closer, their chests nearly touching. His eyes fluttered closed as a dizzying wave of fevered heat swept through him when he inhaled the heavy, thick scent of_ Alpha _. It was a very pleasing scent and he wanted to revel in it, maybe roll around in it, covering himself until their scents mingled pleasantly and he reeked of leather, earthy hops, grass and_ Alpha _._

_"I've picked you," he said plainly, getting close enough to nuzzle. The Alpha didn't push him away or say anything to indicate he refused so Castiel pressed closer, snuffling and humming softly. Yes, this was an acceptable Alpha. The rasp of stubble against his cheek nearly made him whimper._

_Dean almost choked on his own spit, hormones nearly soaking his brain in seconds when the Omega shifted closer and he felt like he'd been punched with the subtle yet gloriously sweet scent of the Omega. Sweet, probably fertile, willing Omega. He should be rational... But any thought of telling the Omega about respecting personal space sort of evaporated, disappeared with one stupid deep inhale.  
_

_It was extremely stupid to even consider doing anything with an Omega, one very likely in pre-Heat, and probably not thinking rationally. He wasn't that kind of Alpha, dammit. But his big brain seemed to have fucked off on vacation, leaking out of his ears the moment his dick perked up at that enticing scent, his knot already starting to swell._

_Son of a bitch._

Ω

Thankfully, it wasn't long before they pulled up in front of a brightly lit diner, breaking Dean from his thoughts as he gazed at the building covered in chrome and neon signs in the windows.

Grace was looking out her window, wide-eyed and awestruck. Dean eased the car into Park and leaned down a little to look out the windshield. As many times as he'd been to Rosco's, saw the bright neon and shiny chrome panels lining the outside, he'd never really appreciated it. He took a moment to enjoy it, too, until he saw Sam's Chevelle.

Shit.

He should've known Sam would beat him here; he'd probably broken every damn traffic law to get here first. He really hoped Sam managed to leave the house with pants on... His brother's single-minded determination tended to have him forgetting small details sometimes. He'd lost count how many times Sam had rushed into a room, excitedly saying 'So get this...' without a shirt on, or his hair a complete mess because baths and brushes were small things compared to reading and researching.

"Let's do this," Dean muttered, mostly to himself, squaring his shoulders before opening his door. He paused, remembering at the last moment that Grace might need a hand, but she was out of the car and holding his hand before he made it around the other side of the car. He took a moment to get used to holding a small hand and headed towards the door, carefully crossing the parking lot. If Grace noticed the way he tucked her close, only slightly aware of using his larger body as a shield, she didn't say anything.

As soon as they opened the door and entered the diner, Dean saw Sam; floppy brown hair, head and shoulders above everyone in the place. The panicked, sick feeling came back but he still managed a smile to see Sam had snagged 'their' corner booth. He gave Grace's hand a squeeze and nodded his head towards Sam. He didn't think he had to warn her, so much as... Give her a heads up. Sam was huge even to an adult, could be intimidating even when he was smiling, he couldn't only imagine how he'd loom over a pup.

"That's my brother."

Grace followed where Dean was indicating and felt her eyes widen. The guy was huge, even sitting down! But he looked really nice, despite that; big hazel eyes and a small, friendly smile on his face. She saw him look at them, eyes going happy and warm when he saw Dean. Then their eyes met and she nearly dropped hers but the man's smile just grew, his whole demeanor lighting up in a way that had her relaxing and smiling back.

She squirmed a little in place, feet shuffling in a sudden bout of shyness. "He seems nice."

"Sam?" Dean chuckled, inclined to agree. He kind of wanted to disagree, strictly on Big Brother principle alone, but he didn't want to give Grace the wrong impression before they'd even met. So he didn't say anything like he normally would. "Yeah, he's alright, I guess," he said, shrugging a little.

He took that as his cue to walk over, leading Grace by the hand towards the back and a Sam that was practically vibrating and looked ready to pounce on them like Mrs. Mosley's Labrador. Sam managed to keep seated though, his face somehow managing to get more gooberific the closer they got, his eyes rapidly flicking between him and Grace, their held hands, and back again in a continuous loop until they made it to the table. He let go of Grace's hand and watched as she scooted into the booth, sitting against the window, before settling in himself.

Right across from Sam and no where to go to get away from the big-ass puppy eyes and smug face.

Dean sighed softly; resigned but not altogether unhappy. Sam was practically bouncing in his seat like a damn pup that needed to pee. The stink of happy Omega was a little overwhelming, honestly, but Dean reveled in it all the same; it wasn't often he saw Sam this happy because of him. The smile on his face was automatic and corn-ball huge; he couldn't help it even if he wanted to. "Hey Sam."

"Hey!" Sam said excitedly. He reached across the table and punched Dean in the shoulder, slightly harder than he normally would in a playful manner. He grinned when his brother winced and tried not to rub the area... only to give up after about 2 seconds and do just that. He turned to the little girl sitting, wide-eyed and quiet, next to Dean. He unconsciously slumped in his seat a little and gentled his expression, smiling warmly. "Hi. I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

Grace nodded and reached a hand out, giggling softly when Sam's smile got bigger somehow as he reached over automatically to shake it, dwarfing her small hand in his huge, warm one. He looked stunned, but pleasantly so. "Hi, Sam. I'm Grace."

"Grace," Sam said, nodding, still smiling. Unfortunately, that was when things got a little awkward. They all just sat there, fidgeting with menus and the napkin-wrapped silverware as they stared at each other. "So," he said, trying to break the tension. Dean and Grace both stilled and looked at him, oddly identical expressions of expectant curiosity on their faces. Weird. But adorable. He nearly cooed. "Uhm. How old are you, Grace?"

Dean just sat back and listened while Grace and Sam talked, content to give them time together. He didn't know if he'd get more time with Grace, hopefully this wouldn't be the first and only time togeter, but he knew Sam would just pout if he didn't get a chance for some quality time with his daughter. A warm little twist worked through his chest to see them getting on so well, leaning towards each other as they spoke, pausing only long enough to give the waitress their orders and eat. Which, kind of surprised Dean because his brother was usually terrible with pups—for an Omega. Sam managed to keep Grace talking about small things like school (she hated Math but loved Science and Phys Ed) and hobbies (drawing, watching something called EmEllPee and going to dance class twice a week).

As they ate, Dean mainly watched Grace. He found himself wondering if she might present as an Alpha in a few years; little things he noticed about how she held herself as she got more comfortable, they way she interacted with Sam and their Beta waitress. He knew it wasn't uncommon for pups as young as 5 to exhibit characteristics, one way or another.

It also wasn't uncommon for first-borns— _only_ pups, he reminded himself with an odd, sharp little pang—to be Alpha. He knew there was some medical mumbo jumbo about in utero factors or evolutionary advantages or some such BS... Sam would have a book (or two) about it if he asked, he was sure. Not that he really cared how Grace later presented, just that he got a chance to find out.

By the time Sam managed to ask Grace about her pack, Dean was already finished his burger and fries and didn't even bother trying to hide the fact he was eagerly listening in. He listened keenly as Grace talked about Cas, her uncles and even a few friends of the pack that she'd grown up with. He tried to remember names, but without faces and scents, he didn't think he'd have much luck.

When Grace went for her bag, attention on looking through her stuff for her drawing book Sam asked about, he caught Sam's eye. He was grateful for their ability to communicate without words when Sam's dopey smile came back, obviously picking up on his expression of gratitude. He leaned back into the booth when Grace finally pulled her book out of her backpack and handed it to Sam, shoulder slightly hunched with shyness again.

Dean caught them mumbling something about ponies that had him tempted to tell Sam Grace is freakin' 9, not 3 but she didn't look at all bothered so he kept his mouth closed and ears open. It all sounded like another language to him, but Grace was really into it as she animatedly told Sam all about the ponies. He'd smile and nod whenever she included him, half-hating the goofy warm thrill he felt whenever she did so.

"Wow," Sam said with a soft whistle as he looked through Grace's sketch book. Most of the pages were filled with drawings and doodles of ponies and other 9-year-old-girl stuff but it was really well done.

Grace puffed up a little with a prideful, smug look on her face as she bit into a french fry with relish, chewing slowly and happily as she reveled in his praise. She could tell he meant it; it wasn't that fake stuff Aunt Naomi would say because she didn't want to 'stifle young talent'. Her mom was great with saying she could draw, but it's, like, part of a mom's job description to praise their pup and call even crappy stuff good.

"Thanks, Uncle Sam," she said happily, sipping the last of her milkshake with a loud slurping sound as she tried to get all of it from the bottom of her cup. She was probably enjoying it too much, usually Uncle Balthazar smacked the straw out of her mouth before she even got going making the annoying sound.

Dean nearly rolled his eyes when Sam's face lit up like a freakin' Christmas tree. Not that he blamed him... Grace called him _dad_ a few minutes ago and he practically broke down into manly tears. So. Yeah, he could get it.

Grace felt a little nervous when Sam pushed her book across the table to Dean. The Alpha took it carefully, handling the book like it was some sort of relic or something instead of a cheap, spiral bound craft book she got for 4 bucks, and he carefully thumbed through it, being thorough and not just flipping pages for a good show of looking. He'd pause on a picture now and again, eyes flicking around as he looked at the page. She was nervous, waiting to hear what he had to say.

Dean nodded and handed the book back to Grace. "Awesome stuff, kiddo. Got some real talents there." He was tempted to point out it must've come from Cas, but he could _feel_ Sam's bitch-face, his brother preempting him and disapproving of him saying anything (justifiably) negative about himself. He ruffled Grace's hair, chuckling when she ducked out from under his hand with a scowl.

" _Dad_ ," Grace whined, smoothing her hands over her hair, trying to fix and flatten it. She'd have to take out her ponytails to fix it, though. It wasn't until she saw Sam's goofy smile that she realized she probably shouldn't have said that. But. Well. It just sorta came out... Even if she'd only just met him, it still felt natural enough to say it. A peek out of the corner of her eye showed Dean trying not to smile... or maybe he was having some sort of fit because his face was twitching a little and he was blinking a lot. Well. At least he wasn't yelling or telling her she shouldn't call him that.

Dean tried not to react again, tried to ignore Sam's huge, happy puppy-face as he coughed and blinked a few times until the stinging threat of tears abated and his vision cleared again. Son of a bitch, he'd probably never get used to that. He kind of wanted to hug Sam when his brother managed to distract Grace again, getting her attention back with asking how she managed to draw horses ("no— _ponies_ , Uncle Sam!") so well and off her Alpha father on the verge of blubbering like an idiot.

He cleared his throat and felt like a real dick when he tapped at his watch, Sam and Grace both looking crestfallen as he did so. They'd been there about 2 hours and he was anxious to get on the road, get Grace back home. As awesome as it was to spend time with them, he knew Cas had to be going crazy every moment Grace wasn't home. He suspected their waitress had ESP, or just a strong urge to finally get the booth back, because she was there with the check the moment he turned to look for her.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said, meaning it. He wanted to promise his brother another time, maybe all of them taking a fun trip out for ice cream or mini-golf or something, but he shouldn't. Couldn't. He had no freakin' idea if he'd ever see Grace again, let alone if he'd be able to drag Sam along for some quality pack-bonding time. "We gotta hit the road."

He tried his best to ignore the twin groans of disappointment from Sam and Grace, a big part of him twisting painfully with the fact he was disappointing his pack but he worked through it. It was for the best. Or something. He got out of the booth, leaving some money on the table for the check and tip, and waited patiently as Sam struggled his huge body out of the narrow booth and crush him in a hug.

Dean accepted the hug with a smile, pointedly ignoring the soft sniffling sound his brother made as he was squeezed and practically nuzzled. He really couldn't blame him, he was feeling some pretty sappy shit himself.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam murmured, patting Dean's back twice more before letting go. He subtly wiped at his eyes, hiding the gesture as he brushed his hair back. He smiled down at Grace and extended his hand. "Grace. It was awesome to meet you."

Grace nodded and ignored the hand, instead moving in to hug Sam around the waist. If she spent a too-long moment with her nose in his belly, inhaling and trying to remember his scent, no one commented on it or scolded her for it. She tightened her arms for a moment when Sam's huge hand patted at her head before letting go. It was a lot easier to take Dean's hand this time. Even if it meant they were leaving.

The walk back to the car was quiet. As was most of the drive, the radio on low in the background the only real sound in the car. Dean wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved or bummed the hell out when Grace fell asleep about 20 minutes into the drive, curling up on the bench seat so the top of her head pressed against his leg. It looked awkward, the seat belt pulling and pressing into her side in a way that almost looked painful, and was probably really unsafe... But he didn't have the heart to wake her up or move her. Not when she snuggled into the leather seat with a happy little sigh and pressed even closer.

He might've let his hand rest on top of her head a few times, or leaned down enough to get a whiff of her scent, reassuring himself that he really did have a daughter and she was _there_. For now. As tempting as it was to take his time, maybe squeeze a few more hours with Grace, he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to get her back home.

Ω

Grace chewed on her bottom lip as Dean walked her up the pathway. Part of her wanted the Alpha to just drop her off and go; she was going to be in big trouble and she really didn't want an audience when she got yelled at and grounded for a bazillion years. Or, god forbid, Dean agreeing and getting in on the idea.

But the other part, the bigger part that got her into his mess in the first place, wanted the escort. She _wanted_ Dean to walk her to the door and see her mom. And maybe she watched too much Disney, but she fully intended them to meet again and spark something romantic and magical. They'd get hearts in their eyes as they fell madly in love, lived happily ever after and she'd get herself a proper pack. She adored her mom with everything she was, and her uncle Gabe (and uncle Balthazar, and uncle Luci and Aunt Anna and even Aunt Naomi was OK if they just stuck to baking or crocheting lessons) were awesome, but there was always a tiny part of her that felt... missing.

Once she finally met Dean, that piece fell into place and she wasn't going to give up without even trying. She was still panicking a little, though. It was weird to watch her hand come up and knock on her own front door, almost like she was watching one of those bad reality shows that liked to stick cameras on the actors' heads. But she'd lost her key somewhere around Maryland and she had to knock.

Now, she kind of wished she'd let Dean call first when he asked about it. The idea of her mom dropping dead in the foyer from a heart-attack when he opened the door to see them both suddenly occurred to her.

Oh no. What if she killed him?! Her mom could handle surprise and stress quite well, but rarely when it came to her well-being. The few times she'd seen him flip out were always because something had happened to her. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and shuffled a half-step towards Dean.

Dean placed a comforting hand on Grace's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze when he could practically feel the guilt, fear and panic rolling off her in waves. It stunk, honestly, but he was more concerned with Grace beating herself up than making the vestibule reek. He went to say something, hoping he could think of something comforting, when the door opened. He stared, wide-eyed and breath caught in his throat when he saw Cas. Even disheveled and obviously distraught he looked damn good.

There was the frantic sound of shuffling feet before the front door was torn open and Grace was staring at her panic stricken mom, cell phone clutched in one white-knuckled hand and pressed tightly to his ear. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up every which way, like he hadn't showered and been running his fingers through it repeatedly (a gesture he did all the time when stressed or anxious). There were dark circles under his eyes. His dress slacks were wrinkled and he was wearing a raggedy T-shirt—one she recognized from her mom's old maternity pile—under a too-big sweater.

All in all, he looked ready to drop, or curl up into a ball and cry for a week. Which was terrible because she's only see him cry twice. Like, ever. And that included the time he broke his leg the one and only time they tried skiing.

Grace felt her face get hot and her eyes stung as they watered, suddenly feeling like the worst daughter _ever_ knowing she'd done that; she'd made him look like he hadn't slept in forever and was expecting the worst news. The hand on her shoulder squeezed again but it only made her breath hitch with the threat of a sob.

"Dammit, Gabriel! I don't _know_ —" Castiel's hand tightened on the phone just before his fingers went lax and it dropped to the ground. There was a muffled, but clearly worried sounding ' _Cassie?_ ' as it dropped before the screen cracked and the call disconnected with an audible click as the phone split, the battery jarred loose and skidding across the foyer. Not that Castiel even noticed. Busted cellphones were of no import when he saw his pup, his precious girl, safe and sound when he opened the door.

" _Oh_ ," he breathed. He pressed a hand to his chest, as if he could regulate his sudden kick-started heart rate and erratic breathing from the outside. "Oh, god! Oh, thank god!"

Grace was yanked into a hug, her face smashed against a hard chest she was very familiar with. She tried to free her hands so she could hug back, or maybe pat him reassuringly, but they were pinned to her chest by her mom's desperate, freakishly strong hug. She was practically being smothered, kisses rained on her forehead and hair as barely audible mumblings of 'thank god' were babbled over and over in her mom's soothing gravely voice between loud scenting sniffs. She slowly relaxed a little, content to let him satisfy himself that she was there and safe.

She didn't think she was getting out of this without consequences, not once her mom made sure she was alive and safe enough to be yelled at, but it felt good and she figured she'd better enjoy the hug.

Dean watched, face carefully blank. For a second there, he almost thought Cas saw him... but those gorgeous blue eyes zeroed in on Grace and he might as well've been a broom for all the attention Cas was showing him. He felt a bit like a dick when he realized he was expecting some sort of 'thank you' for bringing his— _their_ —daughter home safe and sound.

Which was fucking _stupid_ because she wouldn't have run off in the first place if it weren't for him.

So, he kept quiet. Debating on whether or not he should just slink away and put this whole mess in his rear view or stand there, like an idiot, and wait to see if Cas acknowledged him.

"Geez, mom. I'm fine," Grace mumbled, voice muffled by her mom's sweater. It was the lame one with a big green bird on the front. Ugh. Of all the things to be wearing when she managed to bring Dean over. She closed her mouth in a hurry when she was suddenly yanked back, held at arms length and finally treated to the intense, disappointed expression she'd been dreading. She dropped her gaze and couldn't help the small whine that squeaked at the back of her throat.

Castiel fought the urge to smother his daughter with hugs and kisses again. Now that he knew she was safe, his frustration and fear from the past 38 hours finally came out and he was _this close_ to shaking his pup until her pigtails came out and she promised to never leave the house again.

OK. Maybe not never... At least until she was 40 would be an acceptable compromise.

"Young lady," Castiel said lowly, a hint of a growl in his voice. "What were you _thinking_? Where did you go?"

He ignored the hunched shoulders, slight head tilt and submissive whine. Oh, no. She wasn't getting off that easy. He was irrationally annoyed he'd had to actually phone the police, worried out of his mind and no doubt coming off as some sort of scatter-brained Omega as he basically made a fool of himself babbling and wringing his hands as he spoke to the pair of officers. It was a small comfort that the officer that did most of the talking, carefully taking down his statement, was a Beta and didn't roll her eyes at his perceived horrible parenting, judgmental looks about not having an Alpha to look after him and Grace, or offer him a 'calming shot' because he was obviously distraught.

All and all, almost as trying an ordeal as discovering his daughter gone.

Grace peeked up through her bangs. "I left a note," she muttered.

"A note?" Castiel repeated. He fished the note out of his back pocket, flicking his wrist so it unfolded with a snapped rustle of paper. "Going to see dad. Be back soon, heart Grace," he read aloud. His voice was starting to shake all over again and he couldn't control the way his hand shook slightly or the tight feeling enveloping his entire being as he re-read the words, the same feeling he remembered when he'd looked for his pup and not finding her. But at least his pup was safe. Home and safe. He crushed her to his chest again, squeezing her until she squeaked and pawed at his back to be let go. He reluctantly pulled back to give her a thorough once-over to make sure she was OK.

No visible injuries.

Nothing smelled off.

Except—

He slowly looked up and swallowed thickly, suddenly finding it hard to breath or swallow past the lump in his throat. Oh, god. He knew that scent. He still remembered it... Grace smelled like _Dean_. He flushed, embarrassed to realize the Alpha had been standing there, ignored, the entire time. He cleared his throat a few times until he was reasonably sure he would be able to speak in a semi-normal voice.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said quietly, but warmly. He knew Grace found her way home safely because of Dean.

"Hey, Cas." Dean ducked his head a little and wiggled his fingers in a sort-of wave, managing a small, sincere smile that Cas returned with a twitch of his lips and a softening around his eyes. He totally did not melt a little under that look, either.

It was an entire minute, Grace counted, before she wriggled and managed to break the staring contest between her mom and Dean. Unfortunately, it had the unwanted affect of reminding her mom she was still there and, as of yet, unpunished. She gulped when blue eyes narrowed a little, that laser-like gaze pinning her to the spot like a bug in a museum case. That was never a good thing.

"Go to your room," Castiel said, forcing himself to let his daughter loose so she could do so. As much as he wanted to bundle his pup close, scent her and make sure she was actually OK, he was still too unsettled at the moment; body twitchy, his emotions all over the place. He needed a moment to calm down so he didn't do anything rash. Plus, Dean was there...

He watched as she got her backpack from Dean with a murmured 'thanks' and slink past him and into the house. He didn't turn until he heard her bedroom door close, thankfully with a respectful, quiet _snick_ instead of the habitual careless slam. He took a deep breath and looked back at Dean, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously and cupping his elbows, squeezing himself nervously.

He knew his daughter had to've told Dean the truth, at least the parts she knew, and he waited nervously for the Alpha's reaction. He couldn't decide if it would be righteous indignation, rage or disgust. Maybe a blasé nod, a show of indifference before he turned and walked away now that he'd done his good deed. He didn't even know which he'd prefer right now, he was too stressed to really think it through. He blinked when Dean stepped closer, green eyes warmer than he ever had rationally hoped to expect, smile still small but charming, and leaned into his personal space. The nerves seemed to drain out his fingertips and he managed an actual smile in return.

Castiel might've let himself bask in the warm attention for a few long moments, content to inhale and just look while he was afforded the chance. Dean wasn't making any moves to discourage him so he let the moment draw out, leaning in towards the Alpha a little with a soft hum. He'd missed that scent...

"Hello, Dean," he said again, at a loss for anything else to say.

"Hey, Cas," Dean returned, a lopsided grin popping up before he could stop it.

He leaned back just enough to blatantly look Cas over. He looked good. Damn good, even in a goofy sweater. He'd filled out a little bit and he'd aged nicely, smile lines at the corners of his eyes and a dark smudge of stubble on his jaw. He knew it was probably kind of wrong to want to run his tongue along the sharp line of Cas' jaw, maybe nibble on that spot behind his ear, see if it still made Cas melt and practically purr. Or maybe slide his hands under that ridiculous sweater, see if his body was still lithe, lean and muscled. Still warm and pliant. Or if maybe he was softer, just a little in all the right spots, because of Grace.

He didn't, but oh, he still wanted to. He took a step back, realizing he'd been crowding Cas' personal space. Not that the Omega was complaining; Cas never did quite grasp the concept of personal space.

Ω

_Castiel got even closer, his body now pressed tightly along the Alpha's front. He didn't think he'd be so bold, he wasn't usually, but something about the Alpha's scent and the way the Heat was prickling through his veins made had his normal inhibitions vanishing. He wriggled his hips invitingly, smiling a little when the Alpha groaned softly and hands latched onto his hips. The grip was tight and very pleasing, oddly arousing in the dominating way he was held still. It aroused him further and he wriggled again at the sensation of slick increasing. It wasn't enough to drip, yet. But if the Alpha kept up his teasing, it might be._

_He really hoped they'd be somewhere more private by then._

_"Name?" Dean managed to get out through a guttural groan. He refused to fuck nameless Omegas. He wasn't exactly picky about bed partners, and he rarely felt guilty over his random bed-hopping, but it was one of those stupid rules he'd given himself so he didn't feel like a complete slut. "I'm Dean," he offered when the Omega only wriggled against his front again, making a soft needy moan when their cocks brushed together._

_Castiel tried not to make an indigent noise when he was held back from latching onto the Alpha's lips, or his neck—anywhere he could get his lips attached. "Castiel," he finally said when it was clear the Alpha wouldn't let things progress without a name. He realized too late he probably should've made one up. But he didn't care, not when Dean moaned it moments later, his face buried in Castiel's neck._

_He definitely didn't care when it was murmured against his neck between soft inhales and teasing licks, whispered in Dean's hot breath and kissed into his skin with soft, firm lips._

Ω

Dean looked around, idly wondering just how the hell he found himself in Castiel's living room, holding a steaming mug of tea. He could practically feel the tension radiating off of Cas, so he made the effort to remain relaxed, to not stare; he kept his gaze moving, taking in the small, cozy details of the home. There were tons of pictures, the frames all miss-matched and grouped in clusters on the walls or propped up on pretty much any and all flat surfaces.

Most of them were of Grace at various ages and he found himself drawn to them. A few had Cas in them, looking awkwardly adorable, like he didn't know how to stand or what expression should be on his face. Most had him ducking behind Grace, a hint of his smiling face visible past pig-tailed dark hair or peeking over a tiny, frill-covered shoulder. There were pictures of other people, strangers of course because he didn't freakin' know them. Or Cas.

Like, at all.

The reminder made Dean frown and an annoying clenching sensation tighten his chest for a few moments that he had to breath through before he started freaking out. He cleared his throat and blew on his tea before taking a sip. It was some sort of awful herbal shit that Sam would probably have some sort of health-nut-gasm over and he had to work on actually swallowing it without gagging, instead of spitting it out. He was debating on what he should say to break the tension when Cas spoke first, no longer averting his eyes and looking right at him.

He certainly hadn't forgotten that intense blue-eyed gaze.

"I'm embarrassed I haven't said thank you yet," Castiel said quietly. He could feel his face get warm, but it was mostly out of embarrassment and not the stronger-than-ever attraction for Dean. That was still there, unsurprisingly, but he was able to think through that. For now. He tried not to look Dean up and down, having already done so when Dean's attention was elsewhere, but it was rather difficult.

Because, dear god, the years have been very kind to Dean. The near-pretty looks of youth were now rugged, stubbled and weathered just right to add character and interest, evolving into something sinfully gorgeous and almost stereotypically Alpha it tweaked the primordial Omega centers of his brain. Dean's body looked a bit bigger, thicker, more muscled and capable with maturity. He said a silent prayer of thanks his Heat was very far away... Because his memories of Dean, naked and wonderfully _Alpha_ , came roaring back before he could stop them. Usually he happily reminisced, content to let memories warm and fulfill him. But that seemed unwise with Dean _right there_. Right there in the flesh, form-fitting heather grey Henley, denim covered bow-legged legs and all.

Dean couldn't help it, he blinked a few times, brain forgetting how to form words for a moment in his surprise. "Oh. Uh. You're welcome?" he half-asked, half-said with a small shrug. "I kinda thought you'd wanna kick my ass, actually." Cas' head cocked to the side a little, eyebrows pinched with confusion, and Dean's fingers tightened around the warm ceramic of his mug so he didn't do something dumb. Like leap over there and kiss Cas stupid. Or yank the Omega into his lap and see if he still smelled like ocean and oak and cherries. He hastily looked away and took another sip of tea, mostly just because it was there and for something to do, and nearly gagged.

"I don't understand," Castiel admitted, shifting on his feet. He owed Dean more than a simple 'thank you'; he didn't think he could ever repay him for bringing Grace back, safe and sound. He forced the 'what if's away, refusing to let his over-active imagination take him down that path that would do nothing but make him sweat and consider locking his daughter in a tower like a damn fairytale princess.

Dean sat on the sofa and carefully set his mug down on the coffee table, gently pushing it far from his reach. He didn't want to risk another accidental sip of that stuff, as it was he was pretty sure he'd be tasting it for a week as it was. He rubbed at his hair, feeling swamped with guilt and something hot and prickly he couldn't even identify. Regret possibly...

"Cas, man, she wouldn't have skipped out if it weren't for me."

"Oh," Castiel said slowly. His brows pinched together as he took in the expression of guilt on Dean's face, his slightly stooped posture. He didn't quite understand why Dean felt bad, where the guilt was coming from; Dean hadn't known _and_ he made sure Grace got back safely. "No. Well, yes—I suppose, technically. But it's not as if you had any control over the situation. Or even knew it would _become_ a situation," he added, feeling sheepish and the heat of shame and guilt flooded back into his face. "You are at no fault here, Dean."

He had tried not to let himself think about what could happen if Dean had found out about Grace sooner. But it was inevitable sometimes, especially when his hormones seemed to take over his rational thoughts during his pregnancy—much too often for his liking. Occasionally, his daydreams consisted of them being Mated and live happily ever after; those usually came near the end of his pregnancy or when he was frustrated with being a single Omega (like when Grace was teething or when his pup cried for nearly a week straight with colic and he'd given anything to have someone there to help him at 2 am). Other times, even if part of him knew it wasn't like Dean, he imagined the Alpha going into some sort of Alpha rage, tossing him around, calling him names and demanding his daughter.

Most times, Castiel just pushed the thoughts away before he could dwell on it; the chances of Dean finding out were incredibly small, after all. It was one of the reasons he hadn't lied to Grace about who her other father was. He hadn't learned much about Dean Winchester, but he told his daughter everything he knew (and if he did a little research here and there, no one was the wiser). He'd also made it clear Dean didn't know he'd sired a child, probably out of some misguided attempt in keeping his daughter from thinking she'd been abandoned by a boorish Alpha or a mistake.

He nearly shook his head; he should've realized Grace had been up to something when she'd started asking all those questions recently.

He had been waiting for Dean to bring this up. He'd been dreading it since he noticed Dean standing next to his daughter. He was admittedly a little surprised to see a definite lack of anger or judgement on the Alpha's face. Just a slight pinching of Dean's eyebrows; curious and just a little annoyed. But first things first—

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean blinked a few times. He was actually kinda glad he'd set his tea down because he was sure he would've spilled that stinking crap all over himself. While he was relieved to escape the chance of being burned, he was happier he wouldn't smell like that. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel repeated, gaze flicking away for a moment. He squared his shoulders and met Dean's eyes again. "For not telling you. About Grace."

Dean swallowed a few times. He kind of—Well, no; he _really_ , wanted to rant about how unfair it was. Maybe punch a wall or just walk away, walk off the urge to do something stupid. But he really couldn't; not until he heard Cas' reasons. He wanted to be fair because there had to be a good reason for it. Right?

"Why do it then?" he asked, annoyed but unsurprised his voice came out rough and ragged with anger and confusion. Like he gave a shit.

Dean didn't think he could accept an apology, regardless of how sincere it sounded, until he had more details. Maybe it was stupid Alpha pride, but there was no way he'd say 'hey, no problemo man' with a smile on his face if Cas thought he'd be a shitty father and just wanted to avoid any possibilities of him fucking up their kid or something. There wasn't a damn thing he could do to change it, but he still wanted to know.

"I had to," Castiel admitted softly, looking away. He took a few deep breathes, breathing past old memories, and met Dean's gaze levelly. "My brother, the Alpha of our pack since my parents died, insisted I be Mated. I hadn't found one of my own choosing by my twentieth birthday and he'd given me an ultimatum." His lips quirked in a wry smile for only a moment. He knew it was unconventional for him to be unmated at such a late age, most Omega's finding theirs and being fully Mated by the time they hit 18, but he hadn't especially wanted an Alpha. He still hadn't, even with Michael's insistence. He'd spent most of that year in a blind panic, looking for ways out of it, but most Alphas that knew him wouldn't go near him out of fear of Michael's wrath.

Gabriel had tried to help but Michael had kept a very close eye on them both, making things incredibly difficult. The night he'd met Dean, he'd managed to sneak out like a rebellious teenager by luck alone.

"So. I found another option," Castiel said, shrugging one shoulder, his gaze heavy on Dean's with implication. Buoyed by Dean's lack of anger, he slowly sat on the sofa, a cushion away from the Alpha. It didn't take long for him to relax into the cushions, soothed by Dean's scent (even if it was a little sharp with emotion) and calm posture. He shifted in his seat, moving a little closer.

Dean nodded, already feeling a low-grade nauseated feeling setting in that had nothing to do with the weird-ass hippie tea. He remembered that night; he'd gone out, head throbbing and sick of the bickering between his dad and Sam, needing to get out and away for a few hours. The tiny apartment they'd been renting at the time had been too damn small, the walls practically shrinking in, the air cloying with the heavy stink of Alpha anger and teenaged Omega angst and fear.

He felt terrible, leaving Sam to their dad's yelling but he knew Sam would hole up in his room and that they'd never come to physical blows. As big an asshole as his dad could be, Dean knew he'd never lay a violent hand on an Omega—on Sam. He'd agreed with Sam and telling his father angrily that Omegas should go to fucking college if they wanted to, had earned him his father's fist to the jaw and he'd been done.

Honestly, it was probably by only good luck alone that Castiel had approached after he'd mellowed out, downed a few shots of cheap whiskey and taken his lingering aggression out on some assholes at the pool table. The couple hundred bucks he'd won off them had helped lift his mood considerably, too.

Dean sidled closer on the sofa but kept quiet. Cas wasn't looking away anymore and it almost felt like the last few years hadn't happened and he was dealing with that Omega that had social issues and difficulties with personal boundaries. It was kinda nice, really, and he was self-deluded enough to enjoy the moment. He tried not to think about how nice it was to be close to Cas again, just did it and enjoyed it.

But Cas didn't continue, he was just fiddling with his mug handle and staring at Dean with those open, intense blue eyes. Like he was supposed to guess the rest. Dean probably could; he'd met enough Alphas that took their roles too seriously, ones that were stuck in old school ways, thought they knew all, didn't bother to ask what their pack wanted before making decisions. But he nodded encouragingly, shuffling even closer until their knees were touching.

"I didn't want the Mate Michael chose for me," Castiel admitted, looking into his mug. "He was a cruel Alpha. Older and entirely unappealing on every level." He tensed a little, bracing himself for Dean's criticism about how Omegas don't always get a choice in such matters and should just accept it, suck it up and do as their told. But Dean didn't say anything like that, he just made a noise of understanding, face pinched up with disgust as if thinking of having no choice in his own Mate. Dean shook his head a little, his face cleared, and he gave Castiel that open expression again, waiting for him to continue.

But he couldn't. He was practically gaping at the way Dean wasn't yelling, wasn't calling him an uppity Omega, wasn't cursing him a whore for finding a random Alpha to pup him so he wouldn't be forced to Mate and Bond with another. Wasn't saying anything like the things he'd heard before. He blinked a few times, leaning closer and studying Dean intently. Intently enough the Alpha fidgeted a little in his seat, fingers rubbing along his denim-covered knees in a nervous gesture, eyes flicking away briefly.

"That doesn't bother you," Castiel finally said, voice as flat as he could make it. He'd known enough about Dean to think him a suitable sire, a caring Alpha, but he hadn't known it would be to this extent.

Dean shrugged at the non-question. "No? I mean, I sorta get why some dickbags still do that shit to their Omegas, but I think it's—" He cut himself off, not wanting to get into out-dated social bullshit and equality discussions. Not when he knew Cas was asking because he didn't quite believe him. "Look, my brother is an Omega and I totally get the protective urges, to want to do what's best for 'im because I still do, but that King Shit Alpha stuff is just taking it too far." He nodded when Cas just gave him that shocked expression again.

Yeah, he could see how some Alphas would think they're doing right by their pack by doing stupid shit like that. He'd even been tempted to do it himself a few times thinking he wouldn't worry about Sam as much, both as an Alpha and a big brother, but there was a limit to that sorta thing.

"I would rip anyone's throat out if they thought they could do anything to him just 'cause he's an Omega," he said softly, fingers curling into his palms. Sam definitely could handle himself, and good luck to any bastard that got Jess' Mate instincts ruffled, but he wasn't always so damn tall and vaguely Sasquatchian. Dean spent a good part of Sam's early teenaged years growing an ulcer as he tried to balance his protective Alpha urges and Sam's attempts to 'find himself' and his stubborn protests for freedom. "So. No, it doesn't bother me that you didn't want some dick Alpha picked out for you."

"Alright," Castiel murmured, trying to smother the urge to shift even closer to Dean. He wasn't able to, not completely, and his leg moved until it was pressed along Dean's. He cleared his throat, his gaze dropping to his lap. "I figured if I was... compromised, Michael couldn't continue with his plans." He'd been raised in such a typical manner, to obey and remember his role, but he the tiny spark of rebellion had gone aflame once he found out who he'd be Mated to. He grimaced a little, remembering that part of Michael's demands; remain 'pure' for his Alpha, submit without question or hesitation and do his Omega-ly duties whenever asked of him.

His brother had been furious, of course, nearly tried to enforce an early termination when he'd learned of Castiel's indiscretions and impending pregnancy. But without Dean's approval, there was little Michael could do beyond void his contract with an angry Zachariah and give Castiel a long speech about obligations, Omega and familial responsibilities and his many disappointments. The later expulsion from the pack was expected, but at least Michael ensured he had a small apartment and allowance until he could get on his own feet.

Castiel had been grateful Michael didn't forbid his siblings from contacting him, as well. He truly would have been lost without their aid and support.

Dean took a deep breath and counted to 10 in his head. Three times. His hands wanted to clench into fists, hit something (preferably Michael-shaped) bloody, but he was pretty sure Cas would think the aggression was aimed at him. At the very least, be completely freaked out he went freakin' crazy on his knick-knacks and kick him out for being so unstable. Nobody wanted a red-flagging Alpha around, especially with a pup so close-by.

With that thought, it was easier than expected to let the anger go. It was still there, simmering at the back of his mind, but he wasn't twitching and fidgety with violent urges. Cas looked calm enough, even though he had to be stinking up the place, so he considered it a win.

"So, you wandered off—in Heat—to find the nearest Alpha?" Dean asked, a low growl in his voice. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to think there were so few options to choose from; random stranger to knock you up or Mate and Bond unwillingly to some repugnant asshat. His eyes closed involuntarily at the thought of what could've happened if Cas had found another Alpha, one a bit more old-school or cruel. Not that he was winning any humanitarian awards any time soon, but he thought himself a decent enough guy.

"Basically," Castiel admitted. Dean made a choked noise and he finally looked up. "I didn't want to... unwillingly force an Alpha into further commitment. I knew it wouldn't be hard to find an Alpha for a night, hopefully get what I needed. I know it sounds crude, but it's not exactly a baseless stereotype that Alphas sleep around indiscriminately." Dean gave him a look that was an odd cross between contrite and offended; like he couldn't argue the point but still didn't like it being pointed out he, and other Alphas, was basically being called a slut. He nearly pointed out Dean _was_ that sort of Alpha, he'd very willingly mated a perfect stranger, but he didn't want to alienate him or cause tension between them.

He was forever grateful of that fact, actually, and he had no wish for Dean to think he was being contrary or all that bothered by it.

"I did have a few other requirements, you know," Castiel added, narrowing his eyes a little and feeling oddly defensive when Dean gave him a blank look, one that he was interpreting as Castiel being a hypocrite; he'd slept with a perfect stranger, as well. He'd had standards for that first and only time, though, but he did see Dean's point and figured it was best not to argue it. He was certainly no more virtuous than Dean and he did see his goal through. "I knew the chances of me pupping were high, so I made sure I chose a—"

Dean leaned forward, his eyes narrowing, when Cas suddenly stopped talking. He leaned back quickly when he realized Cas was blushing and chewing on his bottom lip a little. Shit. He should probably move over, because he was pretty sure Cas wouldn't appreciate him getting any closer. His gaze was still firmly on that pink flesh pulled teasingly taut and trapped between Cas' white teeth, unable to look away. He remembered what those lips felt like. What that tongue felt like...

"Chose a _what_?" he finally asked, unable to contain his curiosity. Shit, but Cas smelled good, even reeking of embarrassment.

"A good Alpha," Castiel murmured quietly, looking shyly up at Dean through his lashes.

Dean felt himself preen, shoulders snapping back, chest puffing and head lifting a little, and was completely unprepared for it. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he forced himself to relax. He was suddenly right next to Cas, pressed even closer so their upper thighs were touching as well. Shit, he'd practically had Cas in his lap...

"What makes a good Alpha, Cas?" he asked quietly, voice low and almost a purr. He liked the idea of Cas thinking he was good. Worthy. Even if he had some major doubts that Cas had known him long enough to know a damn thing...

Dean nearly groaned when Cas' scent thickened around him, a hint of sweetness filtering through the lingering embarrassment and uncertainty that was hard to resist.

"Attractive. Strong. Caring... Kind," Castiel said softly, reiterating his list from long ago. He peeked up at Dean through his lashes again, well aware he was being the very picture of a coy Omega but unable to help himself. He wondered if this was his chance to keep the lovely Alpha... He looked away before that ridiculous thought could fully form and took a few hasty gulps of tea, trying to clear his senses of Dean.

Dean shuffled closer, encouraged by Cas' small smile and the way he was practically fluttering those damn lashes and flashing him those blue as fuck eyes at him. It did all sorts of hot things to his insides. "I am all that," he agreed, smirking a little and winking playfully when Cas finally looked at him again. Cas looked nervous and he backed off a little, sliding his hands along his thighs until he could grip his knees so he wouldn't touch.

But as fun as this all was, and as tempting, as this all was, he was still left unsettled. He eased off a little, just enough so he wasn't swimming in Cas' scent and going abso-fucking-lutely _crazy_ with it. "So, what did you do?" he asked. He knew it wasn't easy for Unmated Omegas, especially if their pack didn't approve. Most got kicked out, left to their own devices for some stupid reason (and he had a feeling Cas' dick of a brother would do it). "I mean, after the—" He waved a hand in the vague direction of Grace's room, indicating... Well. Everything.

He viciously smashed down the urge to growl and yell at Cas for not letting him know, not giving him the chance to show the Omega he was a good provider. A good, _worthy_ Alpha. He would have. Cas and Grace wouldn't have had to have any of the troubles he could only imagine. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Cas had his reasons and he was going to respect them, goddammit. He couldn't exactly argue that 10 years ago he'd have reacted all that positively to finding out he'd left Cas with a souvenir of their awesome night together.

"Gabriel helped me," Castiel said, leaning back and taking a few breathes, unconsciously mimicking Dean. It had been too long since he'd smelled an Alpha as wonderful as Dean. "My brother," he clarified when Dean looked at him, a questioning scowl on his face. He smiled when the scowl smoothed out and Dean nodded his understanding. "He's one of those lucky Betas that can do whatever he wants," he said with a smile. "And he enjoys doing just that. My other brother, Balthazar, helped when he could."

Dean nodded slowly and let everything sink in. "So, basically, I have a big ass thank you for Gabriel and Balthazar?" Cas nodded, a small smile on his face. "And a punch in the throat for Mikey."

"No," Castiel said, trying not to laugh in his shock or be completely horrified at the very idea of Dean attacking his eldest brother. He wasn't exactly sure which Alpha he should be worried for if they were to get into a physical altercation. An embarrassingly large part of him had a hard time not wriggling around with glee at the thought of Dean defending him, pummeling Michael and making him wish he'd never tried to run his life.

"Why not?" Dean asked, getting into Cas face a little and glowering. He nudged at Cas' shoulder with his index finger, "That fucker pretty much ruined your life, Cas." He winced when Castiel looked away, a sad expression flitting across his face before clearing of any emotion at all. Shit. He fucking sucked at this sorta shit... He should've taken Sam with him. Sam wouldn't be sucking so damn bad; Sam could actually talk to people, could have a legit chick-flick moment with Cas and do that Omega bonding thing. (Yeah, even if it meant they'd both glare at him and roll their eyes at him being a bone-head Alpha.)

He slowly reached out but dropped his hand, not wanting to make things worse with any unwanted touching. He fisted his hands on top of his thighs. "Shit, Cas. I didn't— I'm not— I didn't mean—"

Castiel held up a hand, cutting off Dean's painful attempts at speaking. "It's fine, Dean."

"No, dammit!" Dean nearly shouted. He forced himself to calm the hell down, unwilling to freak Cas out even more than he already was. That sharp tang of sadness in Cas' scent had to fucking _go_. "I didn't meant it like that..." He huffed out a sharp breath of frustration and rubbed a hand over his hair, pulling a little before letting go, his hands smacking his thighs as they flopped down uselessly. "I really suck at this kinda stuff, okay?" Cas nodded slowly, expression shifting into something patient, calmly expectant and a tiny bit amused. He could work with that... "I meant, like, you woulda been able to get a proper Mate and stuff. One that you'd wanna Bond with, make a pack with, all that good stuff you deserve. Not that you shouldn't've had Grace. Or, uh, done anything you've enjoyed since then. Or, maybe even... You know, met me," he added lamely, shrugging one shoulder.

Because, really, he wouldn't blame Cas one freakin' bit if he had some regrets on that last one. As much as he wished he'd known all this sooner, he also had to admit 10 years ago he wouldn't have reacted like this. He was happy to bed hop and not worry about responsibilities like a mate or a pup. He'd even convinced himself he wasn't cut out for that kind of life. Now, though... He sort of hoped he could at least try it. He could still charm his way around.

Castiel smiled despite himself. "I'd give up neither experience, Dean," he said softly but insistently. He'd never regret his pup or the Alpha that knotted him to conceive her. Dean might not be eloquent but he was sincere and caring, giving and sweet-natured. The old regret of leaving that morning wasn't new but a futile thing to worry over. He'd learned to let the past stay in the past. And now... well, maybe he didn't have to make that same mistake again.

He fiddled with the handle of his mug before meeting Dean's eyes. "Did you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I would, Cas," Dean answered immediately, smile growing. He ducked his head, trying to hide the fact he was out-right grinning now. Cas' shy, warm little smile did all sorts of stupid things to his insides and he was pretty sure he was still smiling like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean pressed Cas into the mattress, grunting softly with pleasure when he submitted prettily, spreading his legs and squeezing Dean's hips with those damn thighs. He ran his free hand down one, enjoying the muscles flexing and quivering under his palm as he slid his hand around to the back of Cas' thigh and pulled up, encouraging Cas to wrap those awesome legs all the way around him. He nuzzled along Cas' collarbone, nipping it sharply and enjoying the gasped moan it caused._

_Fuck, but Cas smelled amazing. Tasted awesome, too. He leaned down, licking at Cas' neck and bit lightly at an ear lobe, kissing the soft patch of skin behind it and practically vibrating when Cas seemed to go boneless with a whimpered little moan, his legs tightening around his waist and Cas' heels digging into his ass._

_"D'you like that?" Dean murmured, smiling against Cas' hot, sweaty skin. He did it again when he felt Cas nod, mouthing and nipping a little harder when Cas moaned louder and grabbed at him. The bite of Cas' blunt fingernails against the back of his neck and along his scalp felt awesome, spurring him on to nip and lick from one side to the other. He slowly pulled away just enough to see Cas' Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to talk and grinned impishly when he realized he'd rendered the Omega speechless. Fuck yeah._

_He leaned back down and gentled his kisses, hands sliding and kneading along Cas' hips and palming his thighs, fingertips brushing along the sensitive inner area. "You ready?" he asked, panting softly and just so ready to slide in and give Cas what he wanted. What they_ both _wanted. Cas was nodding again, fingers digging into his shoulder blades, hips jerking upwards, a needy little whine coming out of his mouth. It was a loud and clear 'yes' and he ground their hips together, reveling in every hitched breath and sound Cas made at the heated press of skin-on-skin. Fingers dug into him, desperate and clawing to get him closer—get him inside.  
_

_Hearing Cas let it all out, unashamed to let every sound go and his uninhibited touches and eager response every time Dean touched him... it was probably the hottest fucking thing he'd ever experienced. He wrapped a hand around himself, groaning softly because he was leaking almost as freely as Cas was and between them both it was a filthy, lovely mess between their bodies. He shifted, ready to guide himself in when he paused, close enough to feel Cas' heat radiating out and beckoning him. He ignored the eager, demanding twitch of hips and the way Cas' fingernails dug into his skin again. He hissed a sharp breath between his teeth but didn't move, didn't press forward and in like he was aching to do._

_Instead, he flipped them over, settling Cas upright to straddle his hips. Dean wriggled a little to settle himself, surprisingly OK with having Cas on top of him, the Omega's weight pinning him to the mattress in a way that was arousing as hell.  
_

_Castiel blinked a few times, the sudden change in perspective and position disorienting him. He planted his hands on Dean's chest for balance, fingers lightly pressing into the firm muscle. He could feel the steady, rhythmic thrum of Dean's heart under his palm. Dean's erection resting hot, hard and heavy against the cleft of his ass. He wriggled a little, moaning softly at the wonderful hot slide of firm, warm flesh against him. It wasn't nearly enough, wasn't sating the need for fullness, but it still felt so good. He did it again, causing them both to moan and clutch at each other.  
_

_"Dean?" he asked, head cocked a little as he looked down. He wasn't sure what was going on, what he should do. Shouldn't he be face-down in the mattress by now? A little electric thrill worked down his spine at the idea of being on top, though. The Alpha stretched out under him, firm and heavy and warm and wonderful, looking just as wanton and needy as he felt, waiting to be used. It was very arousing.  
_

_Dean pet along Cas' thighs and hips. Partly to encourage and sooth, but mostly just because he really liked how Cas felt under his hands and he figured he was totally allowed to cop a shameless feel while he had the chance. "S'okay, sweetheart." Cas just looked down at him, ruffled and adorable, flushed and looking horny as hell. And a little agitated, clearly disgruntled through it all at the delay. It was a really strange combination but Cas managed it and it was stupidly arousing, making him twitch a little and he felt a dribble of pre-come trail wetly down.  
_

_"Hop to it," he said patting Cas' ass with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He slid his feet up and lifted his hips a little, bouncing Cas lightly against his dick. They both moaned at the tease, the not-enough friction, as he slid against Cas' slick cleft, flushed skin meeting as he teased at Cas' crack and caught on his rim. He wanted Cas to do his own thing, get a feel for everything and have a little fun. He didn't think Cas would be the kind of Omega that panicked the first time they were pinned and knotted, but he really didn't want to risk it._

_Plus, Dean was a sucker for a good show. Laying back and getting ridden into the mattress was just as awesome. Besides, if Cas got into it, it would make the odds that much better for a second round later. He ran his hands hand up Cas' chest and down his belly, wrapping his fingers loosely around his flushed dick and pumping twice in quick, jerking moves. Cas arched into his hand with a loud, pleased moan and he found himself really hoping there would be another chance to get the Omega to make that sound before they both passed out, too fucked-out to move.  
_

_Castiel slowly raised his hips and tentatively reached behind himself as soon as he realized what Dean wanted. He gasped, eyes closing for a moment to fully enjoy the feeling of his hand wrapped around Dean's sizable erection. It was hot and firm, yet soft and smooth in his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and enjoyed the guttural moan from the Alpha, watching green eyes roll back and Dean's face scrunch up with pleasure. His pinky teased along the growing knot, stroking and pressing gently, mainly just to see what would happen. Dean twitched all over as well as in his hand. The prone Alpha made the most pleasing noise, sounding like it came right from his curled toes.  
_

_"C'mon, man," Dean panted out, toes curling and digging into the sheets. Cas looked down at him and nodded seriously, lifting his body once again and shuffling back a little on his knees. He fisted the sheets when he felt the pre-come slick head of his dick circle and drag around Cas' puffy, heated rim as the Omega tried to line himself up by feel alone. Thank god it didn't take much longer after that or he'd probably have grabbed Cas' hips and just pulled him down onto his dick himself. Maybe come all over them before the good part had even started._

_Cas made a soft_ 'aha' _sound as he finally got Dean where he needed him and he sunk in about an inch into hot, slick, tight perfection. Slowly. So fucking slowly Dean was pretty sure Cas was doing it deliberately, the teasing little bastard. Rolling and gyrating his hips a little but mostly letting gravity do the work instead of slamming down like he was used to. It was a teasing slide and he was pretty sure his eyes fucking crossed._

_"Holy fuck," Dean groaned, eyes closing tightly. He slid his hands back up to Cas' hips, needing something to hold and maybe help the Omega ease himself down. Not that he needed any help; Cas was steadily working himself downwards now, lifting and circling his hips so it was a slow, maddening slide, muscles clenching and practically sucking him in inch by inch._

_He had no idea how long it took for Cas to fully work him in when the Omega was finally sitting flush in his lap, pressing hot and slick against his thighs. Just—_ finally _and all sorts of gibbering thoughts about rutting madly, grabbing Cas' hair and fucking him into the mattress, the awesome perfection that was Cas surrounding him. Even so, it was probably a good thing Cas hadn't moved since he settled with an obscene, wet squelching sound and made the sexiest noise—_ ever _—when he did, perfectly perched on his hips_ _._

_They both stilled, adjusting to the sensory overload, breathing hard and fast, their fingers entwined together as they rest on Cas' hips._

_Dean's head pressed back into the pillow with a groan when Cas leaned forward, hands splayed out on his chest, and wriggled a little. His hips doing that damn rolling circling thing as he tested the feel and gasping with surprised pleasure. He forced his head up, made his eyes open and watched, licking his lips as Cas' head flopped back rather gracefully, exposing the lightly tanned column of his neck and sharp lines of his jaw as he made another happy, breathy sound of pleasure. He wished he was flexible enough to lean up there and bite at it, suck marks into it. The fact that marking a one-night stand was out of the question was kind of lost to his baser instincts at the moment as he stared at the tempting, unmarked column of skin._

_"Alright?" Dean breathed out, giving Cas a gentle squeeze. Cas' head lolled forward, a dopey look on his face, smile lazy, looking drunk on pleasure and pheromones. Their eyes met and Dean couldn't help smiling as Cas' slowly blink; eyes dilated and glazed with lust and Heat. The blue dark and nearly lost to pupil. Cas' face was gorgeously flushed, lips swollen and shiny with spit from being kissed and bitten. His hair was a complete mess from their fingers and looking like a thoroughly mated Omega before they've even started._

_All and all, looking like the best wet dream come to life. Sitting on top of him, snug and warm and freakin' perfect on his cock.  
_

_Dean grunted softly, stupidly pleased with himself for ruffling Cas so gorgeously and almost had the curious urge to_ _pound his chest and growl like some fucking caveman or something. Cas' head lolled again, his chin dropping and nearly touching his own chest. The Omega's soft moan sent lust curling through him, heating his blood and pooling hotly in his gut. Making him just want to start thrusting up and fucking into Cas with abandon all over again, hands on those sculpted shoulders to help anchor his thrusts._

_"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he blurted out, fingers digging into the hint of a swell at Cas' hips as he looked him over, gaze greedy for every inch of skin. He forced his fingers loose, not wanting to bruise, and stroked his hands all over any part of Cas he could reach. He lingered on peaked nipples, gently palming and flicking, lightly pinching, when Cas hissed in a breath and arched into his touch._

_Castiel hummed softly with satisfaction and pleasure, head lifting up just enough to give Dean a dazed smile. Dean felt amazing inside him, stretching and filling him perfectly, already sating a little of the burning Heat and need. Rubbing and pressing in all the right spots to make him want to whimper and shiver with pleasure. He nodded slowly, answering Dean's question when he realized the Alpha probably wouldn't let him move until he was satisfied Castiel wasn't in any discomfort or pain. He'd been a little hasty in his rush to be filled this first time, even though he'd been carefully stretched by Dean's fingers and his own body's willingness to expedite the process, but the low-grade aching burn was already gone. Now was only fullness and perfection and_ finally _, his muscles stretching and accepting Dean's size eagerly._

 _He leaned back a little, rocking backwards readily when Dean's hands urged him, breath catching with a moan at the change in angle and pressure. "_ Oh _," he breathed out, eyes closing and savoring the feeling. His back arched and he fisted a hand in his own hair, eyes tightly clenched at the nearly overwhelming sensations working through his body. Dean seemed in no hurry to move him along, even though his body was still and taut under Cas' own, muscles faintly trembling with the effort. He couldn't imagine the sort of restraint that took and it pleased him more immensely._

_Castiel rocked forward and back a little before settling his palms on Dean's firm, lightly trembling thighs, moaning lewdly as Dean shifted inside him again and stroked him perfectly from within. _He set his knees and finally got moving, riding hard and fast._ He went faster, driving himself down with determination, dick slapping at his belly and leaving a slick patch of pre-come spattering his tensed abdominals. His breath was punched out when he felt Dean's fingers splayed out on his belly, dragging through the mess, green eyes dark and hungry as he looked up and licked them off.  
_

_Dean was happy to just watch Cas bounce in his lap, face animated and flushed with his pleasure. Their gazes meeting every so often when Cas wasn't moaning lewdly with his head tilted back as he fisted his own hair or when Dean managed to lift his gaze from watching where he was sinking into Cas' body with each move the Omega made._

_"That's right, go for it, Cas," he murmured encouragingly, thrusting up a little to meet Cas, knot slowly expanding the closer the Omega got to orgasm. He reached around, sliding a hand along Cas' hip to his tensing ass to where they were joined. He hissed a sharp breath in through his teeth at the feel of Cas' stretched body, snugged perfectly around him, the path eased with slick and pre-come. _He wished he could see—what was no doubt an awesome sight—but he settled for exploring and feeling with his fingers_. _

_He felt more than heard Cas make a loud, desperate sound of surprised pleasure as he grinded down, fingers clenching and digging into his thighs hard enough to leave marks. He ran a finger around the stretch-out muscle again, feeling it flutter and clench under his touch. He groaned at the increased pressure, moaning and grunting when Cas deliberately repeated the squeeze, practically slamming down the next moment._

_Castiel circled his hips, enjoying the grind and press just as much. He was so close and he was pretty sure Dean was as well. He needed more, though. He wanted—_ needed _—the knot bumping and teasing him to be_ inside _. Buried deep_ _so Dean could fill him up. Oh, how he needed that._

_"Gonna knot me, Alpha?" he asked between pants, breathless and moaning with each down stroke, thighs burning with the effort but not slowing down. He didn't know where the words came from, but Dean seemed to enjoy hearing them.  
_

_Dean's hips bucked _, Cas' fucked-out gravelly voice affecting him just as much as the teasing squeeze Cas did around him as he said it._ "Oh, fuck yeah," he moaned, feet sliding further up the bed for better leverage as he grabbed Cas around the hips again. The Omega bucked in his lap and made a choked off sound, jerking forward, fingers scrabbling at his shoulders and digging in as Cas bounced on, desperate little sounds coming from him._

_Castiel leaned forward, needing something more but not knowing what. He gripped at Dean's upper arms, overwhelmed and feeling as if on some precipice but not quite_ there _yet and no clue how to tip himself over. "Dean," he choked out, trying to maintain his rhythm with his face pressed into Dean's neck, his teeth playing along the corded tendons there. "Dean._ _I_ need— _" He broke off with an indrawn sound that was partly a sob, not knowing what it was but hoping the Alpha would know_ — _be able to give it to him._

 _"I gotcha, Cas," Dean whispered and adjusted his grip on the Omega's thighs so he could flip him onto his back. Cas just went for the ride, wrapping his arms and legs around him and keening like he'd found the fucking Holy Grail or something the moment Dean's body blanketed his, pressing him into the tangled sheets. His body shook as Cas held on as he started pounding away like a man possessed, some internal voice grunting happily that Cas could_ take it _, revel in everything Dean was giving him and still make that sound that begged for more._

 _He was mumbling again, promising Cas his knot, his pups, all he wanted because he was awesome and perfect. His face pressed against Cas' neck and he was practically drunk off the incredible scent filling his senses. Omega; sharp-sweet and tangy-warm with_ pleasurelustphermones _. Body twitching and clenching with impending orgasm._

_It was a miracle he wasn't gum-deep in Cas' delicious neck._

_Dean's toes dug into the mattress as he kept moving, hips pumping and mouth still spouting off, voice only slightly muffled by Cas' sweaty skin. The sharp pleasure-pain of Cas' fingernails in his back only spurred him on and he ground his hips, gently but insistently easing into Cas, his knot popping in with a soft wet sound. He couldn't help the guttural groan of pure pleasure as he sunk into tight warmth, something he didn't get to do all that often. But Cas had_ asked _for it and he was too lust-addled _to deny the Omega anything, to stop himself_.  
_

_Castiel sucked in a breath and held it as he felt Dean's knot force its way inside. It wasn't as painful as he expected. His toes curled and he shouted with pleasure and surprise when his inner muscles tightened, clamping down in a strange sort of rhythm as his orgasm rushed through him in a hot, dizzying wave. His mouth was hanging open and he'd made a complete mess of their chests and stomachs, but he didn't care; it was the most incredible feeling he'd ever experienced. He knew he'd have a hard time adapting back to his knotted toys after this..._

_Dean's thrusts were shallow now, more like just grinding their hips together and it only took a two grinding, stunted pumps before he felt Dean come inside him with a loud, inarticulate shout of pleasure, teeth lightly clamped on the meat of his shoulder and muffling the sound a little. He smiled dopily, humming a pleased sound as Dean went limp over him, body wobbly as he balanced on his elbows just enough to avoid squishing him._

_Castiel wriggled his hips just a little, a gasping-groaning sound coming out and his eyes fluttered closed. He could feel Dean coming inside him still; it was more of a pressure thing, feeling the copious amounts of Alpha semen fill him was strange and incredibly arousing. Soothing, as well. Dean's teeth loosened from his shoulder, a soft kiss fluttered over the reddened area before his forehead thumped to Castiel's shoulder._

_He ran his hands down Dean's sweaty back, rolling his hips up just a little and moaning softly as pleasure washed through him with the friction against his sensitive cock and the just-this-shy-of-painful tug at where they're bodies were joined. Dean was twitching a little with each new pulse, filling him up a little bit more by the second, coming in weak little spurts and mini-orgasms._

_"Holy shit," Dean muttered, face smushed into Cas' neck and muffling his words. He groaned and twitched with another orgasm, a tiny one that was little more than an after-shock now. He laughed breathlessly when Cas just hummed happily again, toes petting the backs of his legs and Cas' fingers slid through his sweat-damp hair in slow, easy drags of fingertips and nails. It was awesome and he nearly fell asleep, lulled by soft touches and orgasm-induced exhaustion._

_He struggled up onto his elbows fully and grinned down at Cas. Of course, anything suave he was going to say was ruined when his face scrunched up as he twitched and moaned through a final spurt, hunching forward a little with a whimper at the last gut-punching spasm he should be used to by now. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Cas looked even more fucked-out, sated and practically glowing._

_Dean cleared his throat and grinned again. "So. I rocked your world, didn't I?"_

_"Yes, Dean," Castiel agreed solemnly, smiling but otherwise not stroking the Alpha's ego even though he was feeling adequately rocked indeed. He shifted his hips a little, moving his legs to a more comfortable position and draping them along the back of Dean's. He felt himself flush from the Alpha's intense scrutiny, probably checking him for any signs of discomfort or regret. His Heat was ebbing away nicely, his body sated for the moment, pleasantly warm and heavy under Dean's. All in all, he felt wonderful. He had no way of knowing if he'd succeeded in his goal, but the effort had been very worthwhile.  
_

_Dean nodded, cocky grin sliding off into a more natural one. "Doin' okay?" he asked quietly. He had the weirdest urge to sweep Cas' sweat clumped hair out of his eyes with his finger. Maybe brush his lips against the sweat-damp forehead or temple... He mostly ignored it_ — _settled for running his fingers along Cas' shoulder and up his neck, gently rubbing his thumb over an unmarked neck and down Cas' collarbone._

_Castiel nodded and stretched what he could in their position. He eased Dean closer with a gentle nudge with one hand between his shoulder blades, the other on the small of his back. If they were going to be lying, entwined, for the next 10 minutes or so, he wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Thankfully, Dean obeyed the silent command and settled more comfortably against him, the pressure of their connected bodies reducing significantly. It was still a little uncomfortable, but he imagined there was only so comfortable he could be with a fully erect, knotted Alpha firmly wedged into his body._

_"I know this ain't exactly comfy, but gimme, like, five minutes and I'll turn us over, okay?" Dean murmured, needing a few more minutes to get the feeling back in his body. And probably re-grow some bones... he felt awesomely liquidy still. He felt Cas nod again and he worked on keeping his nose as far away from the Omega's neck as possible. Because, really, his damn knot would probably never abate if he kept sniffing at Cas._

Ω

Dinner was nice. Dean hadn't had a home-cooked meal in so long, he found himself verging on uncomfortably full after a third helping. He looked up from practically licking his plate clean of gravy to see Grace gaping at him, her expression a mixture of awe and mild disgust, and Cas giving him a small, crooked smile. He grinned, feeling oddly sheepish, wiped his mouth with the last clean spot on his napkin and carefully put his fork down. He leaned back in his chair and settled a hand on his stomach, rubbing it a little as he debated the whether or not he should unsnap his jeans and loosen his belt just a little.

Because goddamn he was stuffed.

He decided to go for it when Cas got up, shooting him a little grin as he did, and came back with pie. An apple pie. _And_ ice cream, the evil little shit. Dean groaned softly at the idea of more food, but it wasn't like he couldn't _not_ eat a piece. A small piece. The coffee smelled awesome, too, even if it would probably have him strung out until 3 AM.

Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep quiet when Cas made it clear Grace was to put her plate and cup in the sink and go to bed. Without dessert. He nearly commented on the abject cruelty of withholding pie, especially when Grace shot the still-warm pie a look of anguished longing as she got up to take care of her dishes. But he really did understand the whole concept of taking away the good stuff as punishment. Even if he wasn't exactly sorry Grace ditched home and came to find him, he definitely couldn't blame Cas for still being a little pissed with the pup for disappearing and stressing him out.

If it were him, he'd probably keep a leash on the pup until she was 30 or something. But no pie seemed unnecessarily cruel. Effective, too, judging by the slump to Grace's shoulders as she said her good nights and trekked slowly to her room, feet dragging dramatically. He figured it was some sort of new-fatherly duty to eat a small second piece in her honor and squeezed one on his plate.

"So," Dean said, trying his damnedest to sound casual. He pushed his empty dessert plate away and fiddled with the handle of his mug, the coffee now luke-warm and not really worth drinking but it was a good distraction. He glanced at Cas for a moment before finding the cartoon bee on his mug fascinating again, tracing the black outline with his thumb. "Just the once, huh?" His gaze darted meaningfully to the hallway leading to Grace's room.

Castiel chuckled softly and propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his palm. He could feel his face and neck get a little warm but it was mostly a reaction from the very pleasant memories. He met Dean's gaze when the Alpha sneaked a peek up at him, green eyes bright with curiosity and poorly disguised desire. "Well, one of the three times, yes." He smiled again when Dean stilled, Alpha scent kicking up a notch. He'd been very pleased to find that out, happy he hadn't had to find another.

"Yeah," Dean said inanely, throat tight as heat surged through him and settled warmly behind his navel. Yeah, he remembered. He'd been a young, healthy Alpha and Cas had smelled so damn good—been so eager and willing—it hadn't been hard to make use of their hours together a few times. Cas actually had had a bit of a pooch to his belly he'd been so freakin' stuffed before they'd finally collapsed into a post-mating coma just before dawn.

God, the fucking _mess_ he'd made...

Dean shook off the memories and cleared his throat, only really able to nod, stuck on something appropriate to say. He didn't expect Cas to be so forward about it. What the fuck did he even _say_ to that? He couldn't think of a damn thing. Well, nothing that wouldn't end up with him busting through his zipper or trying something completely inappropriate with Cas, anyway. He wasn't here for that and he had to remind himself _and_ his traitorous dick of that once again.

He made a desperate grab for his mug, needing a distraction from the complicated look of affection and desire Cas was giving him across the table. His fingers felt huge and clumsy, though, and he completely fumbled it and knocked the mug to its side. He watched, feeling dazed and stupid, as it tipped over and a dark brown puddle formed on the table. He jumped when Cas was suddenly there, righting the mug again, a raggedy hand towel in his hand as he invaded Dean's personal space.

"I got it, man," Dean said, taking the towel from Cas and sopping up the spill. Feeling guilty for the mess and disastrous thoughts, needing the distraction from the delicious Omega scent right in his nose now. Cas stayed right where he was though, hovering by Dean's elbow and just... _standing there_. Watching him. Breathing. Smelling awesome. He slowly looked up, half-cleaned mess of coffee completely forgotten when he felt the warm press of Cas' body against his upper arm and shoulder, the Omega leaning against him just enough to be felt. It was probably his imagination that supplied the heat that radiated through his entire body from the minimal contact point; Cas really wasn't _that_ close.

Castiel watched Dean's mouth open and close, his throat working as his Adam's apple bobbed a few times. He was more than a little enjoying the moment, making a swaggering yet charming Alpha speechless was quite the experience. He leaned closer, just enough to get their faces inches away, gaze dropping to Dean's mouth without any real conscious thought. He sighed softly as he watched Dean wet his lips, tongue darting out and swiping along his bottom lip. It was quick and over with before he could enjoy it, the move more of a nervous gesture instead of one of seduction.

He nimbly plucked the sodden towel from the table, finished cleaning the spill and then stepped back. He gave Dean a smile and turned around, headed for the sink.

Dean sat there, regulating his breathing and blinking dumbly for at least a solid minute. Long enough for Cas to rinse out the towel, squeezing the hell out of it until it stopped dripping, and bring it back, pressing teasingly against him again as he finished cleaning up. He sat still for only a moment, enjoying the closeness before subtly leaning away. "Uh. Sorry."

"No problem, Dean," Castiel said easily. He glanced over at Dean over his arm, smiling again. Dean smiled back, a warm one that reached green eyes, a reflex he was happy to see. "Accidents happen."

Dean nodded, feeling that hot-dazed-stupid feeling rush through him again and settling warmly in his limbs. Wait... Was Cas deliberately fucking with him? He leaned further back in his chair, putting some distance between them. Cas just followed, getting into his personal space and staring at him, blue eyes slightly narrowed and giving him an intense look. It didn't really help that hot feeling at all and he nearly scooted his chair back for some breathing room that didn't have _Cas_ in it.

He cleared his throat, "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Castiel said, backing away and shrugging casually. He folded the towel to a clean spot and tossed it onto the table and leaned against the table's edge, arms lightly crossed as he regarded Dean. He looked wary but curious, as if he really didn't know what Castiel was up to but wasn't all that pleased with it regardless, judging by the tense way he was sitting. "I had hoped you'd— Ah. Nothing." He paused, shaking his head as his rational thoughts came back. He didn't seeing a point in continuing. If Dean was interested, he'd have known it by now; he was that sort of Alpha, from what he remembered. Dean was doing everything but getting up and leaving to show he wasn't interested.

He had to respect that, he didn't want to press, come on too strongly. It would be OK if Dean wasn't interested in more; Castiel had gotten by without Dean, an Alpha, for almost 10 years—he could continue doing so. He had already figured out that Dean would like to see Grace more often and he could most likely be able manage something casual, something almost verging on just-friends, just fine. He knew he wouldn't he be able to deny Dean or Grace the chance to interact more, get to know each other, just because he couldn't keep control his hormones. It was obvious they enjoyed each other's company, even if they were still a little wary of the other's new presence. The pleasant dinner they'd just shared had shown that.

He'd feel bad about the lost time, but he remembered Dean's sheepish admission that even a few years ago, he wouldn't have been so accepting to finding out he'd had a pup. Wouldn't have been so willing to spend time with her, get to know Grace and all of her 'awesomeness'. He appreciated the honesty and it helped ease that lingering guilt he'd been harboring for keeping Grace to himself, even if Dean looked like a kicked puppy expecting Castiel to be pissed at the admission. If he hadn't felt like he had no other choice, he probably wouldn't have wanted the huge responsibility of a pup at such a young age, either.

Castiel inched away, sliding along the table's edge and out of Dean's personal space. If he lingered any longer... Well, the chances of him plopping himself down into Dean's lap, straddling him, pinning Dean's hips with his knees and trying for a kiss were embarrassingly high. He had zero interest in making things awkward or risk Dean's discomfort with any further unwanted advances. He could rein in his urges if it meant Grace and Dean's growing bond got the chance to grow and strengthen without further complications.

"Cas?" Dean blinked a few more times, wondering why the Omega's scent shifted so damn fast and just when the hell Cas got to the other side of the table. Cas' smile was tiny, a bit forced, and his shoulders had that droop to them that made a little part of Dean want to hit things until it went away. And. Wow. OK. He needed to take a deep breath and figure his shit out. Cas wasn't his Omega to protect and fight for, to sooth and comfort. Cas wasn't his anything—no matter what his little brain said—and he needed to calm the hell down.

He groaned softly and rubbed a hand over his face, ending at his temples and massaging for a second before letting his hands drop to the table. The awesome dinner and pie was sitting heavy in his stomach now. Minutes ago things had been normal, if a bit warm and flirty, and he had no clue what changed. Dean watched Cas sit down, posture stiff and awkward as he glared into his tea, and he frowned. "What just happened, man?"

Castiel shrugged one shoulder and focused on taking a long sip of his tea. He looked at Dean over the rim of his mug and slowly set it down, unsure why Dean was looking confused and more than just a little dejected. "We were having a nice dinner."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, smiling for a moment. It had been really nice. "But I meant _after_ that. Just now—" He waved a finger at the cleaned mess and then around his arm area, indicating the too-cold patch of skin that was no longer warmed by Cas' body-heat. Cas looked away, a small frown on his face. "I wasn't complaining," he said quietly. Cas' eyes rolled toward him before he slowly turned his head as well. "I mean, I didn't wanna be a dick and just _assume_ anything... But, I—" He stopped, head rearing back a little as he closed his mouth with a clack of teeth when Cas suddenly stood up, chair scooting across the floor with a screech.

He panicked for a nanosecond until he took in Cas' expression, relaxing a fraction as he watched Cas practically stalk back over towards him, hips doing a swaying-sashay-but-still-masculine-and-hot-as-fuck thing that was hard to look way from. He looked up and raised his eyebrows, honestly confused by the past 30 seconds. Cas was closer than he was earlier, practically straddling his leg he was so close.

"You what?" Castiel murmured.

"Uh. I kinda forget," Dean admitted, rubbing at his neck and staring at Cas' goofy sweater. He was too damn distracted by _warm Omega_ and his ever-tightening jeans to honestly remember what the hell he'd be saying. He reached out, his hand pretty much moving on its own, and cupped a hand around Cas' hip. He nearly let go when he heard Cas make a sound until he realized it was a good sound.

A really good sound.

"I used to think about you a lot," Dean murmured, his other hand sliding up to the other side of Cas' hips and squeezing gently. He really wasn't thinking about what was coming out of his mouth, not when Cas shifted even closer, smelling warm and awesome and happy. He was staring at the knitted bird on Cas' sweater, unable to say all the sappy crap swirling around his head if he looked up. "Anytime I saw someone that even remotely looked like you, I stared. Wanting and hoping." His head jerked back, finally coming to his senses.

Shit. He wasn't supposed to say that. He was practically groping Cas now, too, but he didn't let go since Cas wasn't smacking him off. He inhaled sharply with surprise when Cas stepped in close, snug in the V of his legs, hands sliding through his hair and resting gently on the back of his neck. He leaned into the touch as long fingers kneaded lightly, Cas' thumbs rubbing in light circles just behind his ears. Cas was even closer, even warmer, and he exhaled long and shaky when he felt Cas' arms wrap around him, chin resting at the crown of his head. His pheromones were going a bit whacky, but he was able to get a handle on himself.

Mostly.

As tempting as it was to slide his hands up under Cas goofy sweater and cop a feel, something he was now confident wouldn't be objected to, it was just as awesome to just be surrounded by Cas' warmth and easy affection. He nearly groaned at the complete sappiness but didn't, just leaned in and enjoyed it, even if he'd probably never admit it aloud. Pups and backyard barbecues and cuddling on lazy Sunday mornings weren't exactly the usual that had been on his mind when he thought of Cas in those stray moments, but they were sneaking in to be the starring attraction amongst the porny thoughts now.

"I thought about going back. So many times," Castiel admitted, rubbing his cheek along the top of Dean's head, scrunching his nose a little as hair tickled him. It smelled faintly of cheap shampoo and _Dean_ , an oddly comforting smell. The first few weeks had been the hardest; dealing with his family's various (mainly negative) reactions and doctor's visits alone, hormones going crazy and wanting an Alpha that wasn't there. Gabriel liked to tease him about it, of course; tease him that he'd tossed away a perfectly good Alpha.

Sometimes, though, he nearly had to agree. Even if he knew it was highly unlikely Dean had wanted more than a satisfying night, he hadn't wanted to subject anyone to Michael, his intense pack, or his personal drama. But seeing Dean again... Nothing had really changed, in that regard. He still felt that excited flutter, that breathless sort of warmth, and the urge to be close. It was only _more_ when he saw how adorable and sweet Dean could be when he interacted with Grace, the way he easily took to helping set the table and didn't demand for anything. He made a contented sound in the back of his throat when Dean nuzzled closer, stubbled cheek pressing warmly into his abdomen and large hands sliding down just a little to clasp together right behind his thighs.

"Do you believe in Life Mates?" Castiel asked in a whisper.

Not many people did, not really. He'd met a few romantics that liked to think it was a possibility outside of the movies or horribly clichéd romance novels with bulging Alphas and swooning Omegas on the glossy covers. No one, that he knew, held out and waited around, though. History books weren't filled of stories of Life Mates finding each other and living happily ever after.

Dean inhaled slowly and let it out again, fingers digging into the thick part of Cas' thighs. He made the conscious effort to relax and laced his fingers together, returning to the easy embrace they'd been in. It was really nice and he didn't want to ruin it if he could help it.

"No," he finally said. And he didn't. He thought it was bullshit used to sell dating website memberships, romance novels and cheesy rom-coms. No one met their Life Mates; it was fairy tale stuff that just didn't happen in the real world. When he was a young, stupid pup, he might've thought it was a nice idea. The fairytale of finding that perfect someone; that one person built special just for you. He could see the appeal, but he didn't need Sam's talent for nerdy math-fu to know how impossible it was. Tempting as it was to go along with whatever romantic notion Cas was getting at, he couldn't lie. Not if there was even a snow ball's chance for something more.

Dean snickered softly, turning his head a little to muffle the sound in Cas' stomach, wondering if Cas was convinced they were Life Mates or something. Sure, there was some awesome heat and chemistry, but nothing like he expected would happen if they were destined or some shit like that. He never would've let Cas leave his bed that morning if that were the case. Fuck the fairy tales, he wasn't dumb enough to let that sort of once-in-a-lifetime thing go even if he knew he wasn't worthy and would've freaked the hell out. At first.

"Cynic," Castiel said through a soft laugh. He ran his fingers along Dean's neck, playing with the short hairs at his nape and smiling a little at the full body shiver the touch elicited. "I don't either, for the record. But. I was merely curious. I'd hate to have to give you up."

Dean stilled, fingers flexing again as he digested Cas' words. He was really glad they weren't looking at each other, because he didn't think he'd be able to say anything if Cas was staring at him. He finally managed a croaky sounding 'yeah' before going back to nuzzling Cas' belly, content at the moment to just be close and surround himself with Cas' scent and soft touch. It felt good and had been way too long.

Ω

_Castiel woke slowly, satisfied and warm, pleasantly achy and sated, content and fuzzy. He enjoyed the half-asleep lull, the lazy contentment, stretching a little in place but not moving otherwise. It took a few moments to register the fact he was being held, firmly, in an unfamiliar bedroom. He slowly turned his head but could only see most of an arm and part of a lightly freckled, muscled shoulder._

_The firm, muscled arm around his waist a very real reminder that he was indeed in a stranger's bed, an Alpha he barely knew and let Mate him. Repeatedly._

Dean _._

_The previous night (well_ _—earlier hours) seemed to go through a re-play in a quick, Heat-muddled flash of memories that had him wriggling a little and clamping his mouth down around the sound that wanted to come out._

_He nearly settled back with a happy sigh, going back to being sleepy and snuggled against the Alpha's solid warmth. Wrapped in Dean's arms as much as the memory of Dean; filling him and being an endearing combination of sweet and dominating, careful and uninhibited. Each time they'd succumbed to their urges had been just a little different, but amazing. And most likely successful, if the clear-headed feeling of a sated Heat meant what he thought it did—what he_ hoped _it meant._

_A hot-cold wash of panic surged through him at the thought. If he was _—_ _

_Dean might be able to tell; one of the first changes in a pregnant Omega was their scent. He didn't know how quickly it occurred after conception and he did not want that happening. He couldn't risk it._

_He slowly eased out from under Dean's arm, stilling every time the Alpha shifted in his sleep with a snuffle or made a sleep-clumsy grab for him. It took a few attempts, Castiel almost giving in to the fingers splayed across his belly and the arm pulling him back towards a firm chest more than once. He finally slid off the side of the mattress, as quietly as he could, landing on the carpeted floor with a muffled_ thud _. He peeked over the edge of the bed, crouching low enough to remain mostly unseen, making sure Dean was still asleep._

_Castiel breathed a silent sigh of relief to see Dean's eyes were closed and his breathing was still slow and even with sleep. He felt ridiculous but seemed unable to work up the nerve to stand just yet, so he turned in his crouch and hoped the door to the left was a bathroom. As much as he wanted to sneak out before Dean awoke, he had urgent need of the facilities and he didn't think waiting was an option. He slowly stood, gaze practically glued to the sleeping Alpha for any signs of stirring as he crept his way over, grabbing his clothes as he went. He slowly, carefully, opened the door, shoulders sagging with relief to find the door did indeed lead to an en-suite._

_He shut the door behind himself as quietly as he could and prayed Dean was a heavy-sleeper._

_Dean blinked awake, roused by the noise from the bathroom as much as the lack of warmth in his bed that had been pressed against him that he'd been enjoying. He rubbed a palm into his eye, glancing around the room with the other. Another soft, muffled noise from his bathroom had him flopping back to the bed with a soft huff of relief as a smile slowly spread across his face. Cas hadn't left. The idea of sneaking in a little morning fun crossed his mind and he was up and at the door before he was really even aware of it._

_He stood there, unsure if he should knock or not. It seemed weird to knock, it was his bathroom and all, but he didn't think just barging in was cool either. Sure, they'd slept together, in all sorts of awesome bendy ways, but that didn't mean he should be busting in on Cas in the bathroom. He debated for another moment and then raised his hand to knock but the door opened, giving him the awesome sight of a slightly bedraggled, sleep-pinked Cas. He looked from the crazy arrangement of the worse case of just-fucked, bed-hair he'd ever seen to glance down wards, unaccountably sad to notice Cas was dressed. Even his goofy trench coat was back on._

_At least it was still unbuttoned._

_Dean grinned and stepped closer, sliding a hand under the coat to Cas' hip and giving it a gentle squeeze. He kept his hand there, enjoying the warm firmness under his palm._

_"Hey. Mornin' Cas."_

_Castiel leaned back as subtly as he could but offered a small, warm smile. "Hello, Dean." His eyes widened and he panicked when Dean leaned in again, eyes fluttering closed and obviously aiming for a kiss. Maybe more. He stepped back, pleased Dean didn't try to force the issue even as he missed the heat of Dean's hand on the small of his back as soon as the Alpha's hand slid off.  
_

_Dean frowned a little, mostly just confused why Cas would be shy all of a sudden. Oh. Right. He leaned back a bit, offering an apologetic look as he rolled his lips together. Morning breath was one thing but morning-after-sex breath was particularly rank. "Sorry, man. Gimme a sec to brush," he said, scooting past a wide-eyed Cas and headed for the sink._

_"No!" Castiel blurted, staggering back a few more paces. Dean's head whipped up, eyes and mouth opened with surprise, and he felt his cheeks heat. "I mean, that's not necessary. I need to go. Go now," he said quickly, moving fast to leave. He needed to get out of there before _—__

_Dean grabbed Cas' arm, hand cupped loose around his upper arm, but he let go when Cas flinched and ducked down a little. He held his hands up, feeling like a grade-A asshole even if he hadn't actually hurt Cas. He could tell by the look on Cas' face that the Omega was embarrassed by the reaction. Probably even a little horrified, going by the stunned, wide-eyed look. He idly wondered if Cas had ever been around an Alpha before because he still looked shocked as fuck.  
_

_"Sorry, Cas." He didn't move away, though. He lifted his hands but dropped them a second later, unsure if touching was a good idea now. He had no idea what the fuck was going on, why Cas was twitchy and so ready to bolt, but he knew he didn't want Cas leaving just yet. Even if they couldn't fool around one last time, he at least wanted a good-bye kiss. It was really freakin' stupid, considering, but it didn't stop him from wanting it. He really hadn't expected Cas to be the sort that snuck out before the sun rose, though. "I didn't _—_ I just wanted you to wait a minute, okay?"_

_Castiel nodded, his heart-rate still elevated and feeling like it would burst through his chest. He was still feeling panicked, eyes darting around nervously. He didn't know what came over him, why he'd reacted so, but he knew he didn't like it. He was slowly calming, Dean's presence and scent having the curious affect of easing his thumping heart a little even if he'd been the cause moments ago. He was still nervous, afraid to get too close lest Dean scent him. He'd discovered last night that Dean had a habit of doing so and he didn't want that. Not now.  
_

_"Uhm," he said, nervous but looking calm enough. He finally realized Dean was completely nude and he stared, flushing hotly and quickly looking away. Staring would only make things worse._

_Dean grinned, enjoying Cas' pinked cheeks and bashful expression. It was kinda cute that the Omega that did all those amazing things with his hands and tongue and made those porno-worthy sounds could still blush like that. He was tempted to wiggle a little, maybe tease just a bit, but decided against it. Cas looked like a sprinter and he really didn't want to push him into running away because he wanted to waggle his dick at him._

_"Lemme get some pants on, at least?" he offered, already walking towards his dresser. "I wanna walk you out."_

_Castiel could only nod, unable to think of a reason to refuse. And... Well. Not really wanting to. He didn't stop himself from watching Dean walk to his dresser, muscles flexing and bunching under his tanned skin. He might've sighed softly with regret when Dean's well muscled, lightly freckled butt disappeared under soft, faded cotton a moment later. Before Dean could get any ideas about a kiss or any other sort of farewell gestures, he opened the door and rushed down the hall._

_He heard Dean catching up, bare feet whispering against carpet. He wanted to tell Dean an escort was unnecessary, he could easily find the door. He didn't want the moment at the door to be any more awkward than things already were but Dean had a determined look on his face, cocky grin in place. He realized he wasn't going to be able to talk Dean out of something he saw as necessity. It was exasperatingly endearing.  
_

_"Really, Dean. It's fine. You don't nee _—_ "_

_They both jumped, whirling around when a bright flash followed by an electronic whine of a camera sounded behind them._

_"Sammy! You little asshole!" Dean shouted, running towards Sam's room, just barely avoiding smashing his face in the slamming door. Before Sam could turn the lock, he wrenched the knob and threw the door open, tackling his younger brother to the carpet. "What the hell, man?" he demanded, straddling Sam's body and pinning him to the floor with his knees on Sam's bony shoulders._

_Sam laughed, thumping his knees into Dean in an effort to knock him off, twisting his upper body and holding the picture up out of Dean's reach. Dean might be on top, and heavier, but his arms were longer and he had years of practice playing keep-away. "Just wanted to commemorate the occasion," he said through a laugh, switching the picture to his other hand and holding it out of reach when Dean dove for it._

_It wasn't like Dean never brought people home. But he didn't think he'd ever seen Dean let someone stay the entire night before. And he definitely never saw anyone walked to the door instead of left to do the Walk of Shame alone while Dean snuggled back into his bed, back asleep and snoring minutes later. He figured it was worth digging out their mom's old Polaroid and 'wasting' a picture on the lucky person.  
_

_Castiel watched from the hall, peeking around the doorjamb, curious and oddly amused as he watched the pair wrestle around on the floor. He assumed the younger was Dean's brother, Sam. He should probably leave, use the distraction as the perfect cover to slip out unnoticed. But he just... couldn't. It warmed him to watch the brothers in a candid moment, love and affection clear even if they were throwing each other around and trash-talking the other with rude, degrading words that somehow still came off caring and affectionate. It was very different to how he and his brothers interacted.  
_

_"Ah-Ha!" Dean said triumphantly, finally working the picture out of Sam's freakishly-large hands and rolling off his brother. It wasn't too wrinkled, thankfully. The grey haze had disappeared while they were rolling around and he glanced at the picture. Sam managed to get them both in frame, Dean full frontal but Cas mostly in profile, his head turned as he spoke to him. He smiled and went to do something really cheesy and girly, like maybe pet it, when Sam snatched it out of his hands again and bounded out of the room like a freakin' moose on steroids._

_Sam nearly knocked the guy in the doorway over (an Omega, if he caught the guy's scent right on the way past), hands fumbling along the slippery material on the front of his coat for a moment as he caught himself. "Sorry!" he said and kept going, knowing Dean would be hot on his heels and in the mood for retaliation. He nearly rolled his eyes _—_ and Dean called_ him _immature._

_Dean jumped to his feet and took off after his brother, pausing for a second to grab Cas by the neck and plant a quick kiss on his slack mouth. He groaned softly, wanting so much to just press Cas against the wall and have a wild make-out session then and there. Fucking Sam. "Sorry! Bye Cas!" he said in a rush before hurrying after Sam again. If he didn't catch up now, he probably never would. And it was imperative that Sam get his ass handed to him for being a nosy little douche._

_Castiel finally took the opportunity given him and slipped out quietly, closing the door behind himself. He smiled as he heard muffle voices yelling and thundering feet overhead, the Winchesters apparently having taken their chase to one of the upper floors. He paused long enough to glance up and then got walking, rushing down the two flights of stairs and shouldering open the main door. He practically ran the first two blocks before he was able to get control of himself again.  
_

_He tucked his hands in his pockets and stilled, brow furrowing as something poked him. He slowly pulled the picture out, staring at it for a few moments before looking back towards Dean's building. He considered going back, giving Dean the picture or maybe just letting it drop where he stood. But he couldn't. A small part of him was inordinately pleased to keep it; a memento as it were. He carefully tucked the photo back into his pocket and headed towards the bus stop, determinedly squashing the urge to go back and see if Dean wouldn't mind giving him a ride home.  
_

_The bus was loud and reeked of old sweat and a cloying mix of scents but thankfully was full enough he was spared the uncomfortable task of sitting. His thoughts wandered as he stood, one hand on the support pole and the other in his pocket, the picture clutched in hand, thumb stroking along the glossy surface a few times. He couldn't help himself; he slowly pulled the picture out again, staring at it for a moment before he sighed and pressed it against his belly and looked out the window._

_He knew he'd have to check to be certain, these things took time to accurately read with even the most advanced tests, but instinct told him he was with pup. His Heat was never this short and he knew very few things caused an abbreviated Heat._

_Castiel stared out the window and tried to remember his plan, the one that had seemed sound, logical and fool-proof 12 hours ago._


	4. Chapter 4

"Shut up," Dean muttered into his phone. He held it away from his ear, sighing and looking up at the ceiling for some patience. His brother, meanwhile, was still laughing like the douche he was, loud annoying guffaws that would make a donkey proud. When he could finally hear Sam getting himself under control a few moments later, he lifted the phone back to his ear. "You done?" he asked dryly.

Sam managed a last choked off laugh before he cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes. " _Yeah, think so_ ," he said, the occasional chuckle coming out but the worst of the hysterics had passed. " _Sorry,_ " he said sincerely. " _I'm not laughing because it's funny_ — W _ell, no it_ is _funny_. _I'm just..."_ he trailed off, waving a hand around as he tried to think of an appropriate word. _"Shocked?_ "

"Fuck you, man," Dean said, no real anger or heat to his words. He really couldn't blame Sam for being shocked stupid or breaking down into laughter. It _was_ a freaking shock; Jesus, even he was still wrapping his head around it. He still felt a low grade sort of panic at the hugeness of it all, but otherwise he felt good. Like he was doing the _right thing_ even if it scared the hell out of him. "I just figured I should tell you." He tried not to sound defensive. Or like he was asking permission.

Sam nodded and got comfortable on his couch, resting a hand on his aching stomach muscles. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. He did feel a little bad it was at Dean's expense but it wasn't like he'd never laughed at his brother before; he took the mantle of Little Brother seriously, whenever he could. And even if he was stupidly thrilled for his brother, and his very grown up relationship news, this was totally one of those times.

He smothered the smile before he continued, knowing Dean would be able to hear it. " _Thanks, I appreciate it but it's really not necessary. I_ can _take care of myself, Dean. I don't need to know where you are at all times. It's not like you ever worried about that before._ " He tried to keep his tone gentle, totally nonjudgmental, because he didn't really have an issue with Dean's nomadic habits. It was just something that _was_ , ever since he went off on his own to go to school Dean did his own thing. They kept in touch more than they probably did living together and Dean visited whenever he was close enough.

Plus, he had Jess.

"Shut up," Dean muttered. "You telling me you wouldn't have noticed me being gone? Moving a few states away?" He heard Sam hum, obviously thinking, and he found himself clutching the phone tighter as he waited for the answer. Dreading it, actually. He'd been there for Sam since the kid was in diapers and to think Sam would just fluff him off now, happily mated and a grown-assed adult or not, hurt more than he expected it would.

Sam huffed shortly. " _'Course I would'a, jerk_ ," he said, laughing softly. A small, not exactly sad smile flitted across his face. He sighed softly, steeling himself for his brother's gruff reaction to _feelings_ but needing to say it anyway, whether the big bad Alpha wanted to hear it or not. " _I_ am _gonna miss you, man. Like I usually do when you're not right here, annoying me with your bad singing and horrible eating habits. But it's not like I'm gonna guilt you into staying. Not now_."

He might have at some point, if he was being honest with himself. When he was an admittedly selfish pup, wanting his freedom but Dean's constant attention as well. Before he knew what it was like to be totally gone over a mate, before he'd knew first hand that scary mix of devotion and dependence that settled in once you found that one person for you. There was no way he'd say or do anything that might jeopardize that for Dean.

"Yeah," Dean said, voice rough. He swallowed a few times around the lump that had settled in his throat and tilted the phone up when he had to cough lightly to clear it. There was relief in there somewhere, knowing that Sammy wasn't too cool for him anymore, and he focused on that.

He turned and found himself looking at a picture of Cas, belly round and a small smile on his face, and brightened. "You should come visit. Meet Cas. Say hi to Grace." It was more or less a demand, and he could practically hear Sam smile through the phone at the mention of Grace. His brother had been enthralled, wrapped around her little finger and grinning like an idiot at the title of 'Uncle Sammy', 5 minutes after meeting her.

There was a whole laundry list of why that made all sorts of things squish around in his guts, but he didn't want to get a head of himself just yet. Right now, he and Cas weren't exactly anything but Alpha and the Omega-he-knocked-up, but it didn't make that happy feeling of _pack_ go away. It only got worse when he thought about Sam in the mix, his huge dorky brother getting along with Cas and Grace, bringing Jess for dinners and holidays and shit.

Dean groaned softly, rubbing his eyes hard enough to make them tingle and sparks to shoot across his eyelids. Sam was talking and he forced himself out of his (possibly slightly delusional) happy-thoughts to listen.

" _Yeah, sure, of course,_ " Sam said easily, already mentally working through his and Jess' schedules for the earliest time they could take a few days off. " _I definitely gotta meet the guy that made you all gooey and turn into Mister Homey Alpha._ "

Dean sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. Part of him wanted to deny it but there really _was_ no denying it; pretty much from the moment he stepped into Cas' house, he'd been doomed. In a good way, but doomed nonetheless. It wasn't like it was going to be hard to settle in a new place, one closer to Cas and Grace. He didn't really settle anywhere for long so he didn't have a damn thing to pack up that wasn't already in Baby's trunk. He didn't want to overwhelm either of them when it was so new, not when he could practically taste the potential for _more_. Open flirting, warm looks and easy touches were a good start, though.

He nearly groaned at the positively girly thoughts. Sam would bust his guts open on another laughing fit if he told him, so he didn't. For now. He could only take so much being laughed at by his little brother in one day. "Yeah yeah," Dean muttered, face suspiciously warm. His gaze returned to the picture of Cas and he could feel his face stretching into a smile again. A big, dumb, goofy-ass smile judging by the fact his face was starting to hurt.

Also, it apparently gave him verbal diarrhea because he found himself talking about Cas, gushing about the Omega to his brother like a goddam teenager fangirling over an issue of Tiger Beat. He was finishing why Cas' pie-baking skills made him part angel and just getting to the part about how he was pretty sure Cas' butt was still as awesome as he remembered when Sam's laughter filtered into his brain, halting him mini-rant. He scowled at his phone, "What?"

" _Nothing, man_ ," Sam said, grinning. Jess was looking at him with a curious sort of expectation, obviously wanting in on what was amusing him, but he could only shrug, mouthed 'Dean—tell you later' at her. He smiled when she just nodded and busied herself with putting her work things away. He was much less invested in his conversation with Dean as he watched Jess twirl and pin up her long, blonde hair and she started taking off her work clothes as she moved around the room. " _Just_ — _It's nice to hear you sound excited for something that's not car-shaped for once._ "

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

 _"Whatever you say, Dean_ ," Sam said agreeably. He leaned forward on the sofa, trying to keep Jess' underwear clad rear in view. He flopped back with a soft huff of disappointment when the wall blocked his view. " _So, as much as I'd love to hear more about Cas' dreamy blue eyes and his, uh, bite-able butt, I gotta go. Jess is home._ "

Dean's nose scrunched up, mostly in annoyance with himself for getting so carried away. But. Cas' eyes were kinda dreamy (not that he ever actually used that word out loud) and his ass was totally bite-able. So. He couldn't really be held accountable for spilling to Sam. His brother was one of the few people he could talk to and it was pretty easy apparently, regardless of it being about Cas' various parts. And without even having to see Sam's earnest face and big, sappy 'sharing is caring, Dean' expression.

"Yeah, okay," he finally said, realizing Sam had probably already tuned him out since Jess was home and Sam was stuck talking to him. Part of him wanted to mess with his brother, as usual, but he just couldn't at the moment. He'd be really freakin' offended Sam was so quick to lose focus if he didn't like Jess and already know how useless he brother could be when he was within 10 feet of her. He sort of knew the feeling... "Tell Jess I said hi." He was pretty sure he got the last part in, getting a distracted sounding grunt out of his brother just before the call was disconnected and he was ditched for a pretty blond Beta. He stared at his phone for a moment before slipping it back into his pocket.

It had gone surprisingly well. He absently wiped his hands off on his pants, grimacing a little. Gross. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sweaty palms, especially when talking to Sam. He jumped a little when Cas was suddenly in his space, the Omega leaning in at the hips to stare at him, blue eyes squinty with concern and curiosity.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean nodded, nearly about to ask why Cas would ask when he caught a whiff of himself. Ah. Right. "Yeah, I'm good, Cas," he said, working up a smile. The longer he stared at Cas, the less forced it felt. "Just been talkin' to Sam."

"Your brother," Castiel said, nodding once. He'd heard about Sam from Dean and Grace during dinner. It didn't quite stop the irrational twinge of jealousy, deep down, to hear Dean speaking about another Omega, even one that was clearly pack and nothing else. "Is he well?" he asked, stepping closer and placing a hand on Dean's arm. If Sam was unwell, it would explain Dean's scent being quite potent with anxiety and stress. For as separate lives as the siblings led, they were close and he couldn't imagine what Dean would do if something truly bad had happened to his younger brother.

Dean's hand was already laying over Cas', his thumb doing weird stroking things to the side of Cas' thumb without him really thinking about it. He looked up, blinked a few times, confused. "What? Yeah, no, Sammy's good. Why?" he asked, trying not to be a complete sappy dork over the fact that Cas was asking about Sam. The concern genuine as he did, like he cared as much as Dean might. It was doing all sorts of weird things to his Alpha brain and he didn't know if he should kick it in the proverbial balls or revel in it for a moment.

"You seem... upset," Castiel said carefully. Not that Dean smelled that way now; he was warm and mellow, calm and verging on something reminiscent of happy mate. It was rather distracting. He cocked his head a little and rubbed along Dean's arm when the Alpha looked away, a tinge of anxiety returning. He didn't ask, just stood patient and kept up the soothing touches until Dean felt like he could speak, figuring Dean would respond better to touch and silence instead of probing questions.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. I was telling Sam something," Dean said slowly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Something kinda personal? About you. And Grace." He saw Cas tense a little, gaze flickering away to focus somewhere over his left shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure if Cas knew what he was going to say and didn't like the idea or... What. But. He'd never find out being a pansy-ass about it.

He cleared his throat and shifted closer, enjoying the feel of Cas' body heat settling warm against his front. Cas leaned into his space, probably unconsciously, but it was encouraging nonetheless and gave him that little extra push to just freakin' say it. "I, uh, said I was gonna be sticking around for awhile. Around here. Wanted to let him know since I wasn't sure when I'd be by for a visit anytime soon." He dipped his head a little to meet Cas' eyes. "If that's okay?" he added, suddenly realizing he never asked. He was pretty sure Grace would like seeing him again, get some actual father-daughter bonding stuff done.

What if Cas didn't want him hanging around? He tried not to think negatively, they'd only been having good times so far, but it was still that weird limbo of near-strangers instead of the warm familiarity of pack. He knew they'd have more stupid arguments, him being all Alpha at the worst times and Cas getting pissy about it (seriously, he'd lost count of how many times he'd seen the pissy face he knew Cas was mentally grumbling about not needing an Alpha before, but at least he relented often enough Dean didn't push too often). A few subtle disagreements about Grace; he was still learning about his pup, so Cas was usually pretty calm about those issues and didn't flip his shit thinking the worst of Dean's intentions.

But he still wanted all that though, still wanted the drama and the fluttery nerves and the stupid sweaty palms... But it was hard to stay positive, convince himself that Cas might want all that too, the longer the Omega kept quiet. Eyes wide and bright, his body tense. Cas looked stunned, but not exactly a way Dean could read as bad, so he tried not to panic too much until the Omega actually spoke. Or kicked him out.

"Oh," Castiel breathed, embarrassed to realize he actually felt faint. Holy hell, he was feeling like some dime store bodice-ripper cover clichéd Omega that swooned over the rugged Alpha announcing his intentions before claiming him with a scorching kiss and tossed onto the nearest soft surface. He nearly laughed at how appropriate it kind of was. Dean's jaw was set and his face was impassive but the apprehension was clear now that Castiel knew him better. He idly wondered if he should let Dean know his eyes were too expressive to hide much.

He nodded once, trying to find the appropriate response. If he was too exuberant, he was afraid Dean would be just as unhappy as if he'd said no. "Okay."

"Okay?" Dean repeated, eyes widening a little. Cas just nodded at him, a smile growing on his face. By the time it was wrinkling his nose up, scrunching it in a way that made his insides flip, Dean was already yanking him closer. "Okay," he breathed out when Cas relaxed into the hug. "Good. Awesome." He huffed out a breath of relief, but it didn't last long.

He pulled away, holding Cas at arm's length. "I mean, are you sure? I don't wanna bust in on your thing here. I know you've been good, you and Grace, and—"

Castiel shut Dean up with a kiss. It was very tempting to sink into the kiss, the first since he'd seen Dean again. So tempting to just give into the teasing brush of tongue against his lips, the hint of teeth at his bottom lip... It was difficult to pull away. Especially since one of Dean's hands had already burrowed into his hair, fingers clenched just tight enough to feel amazing, sending tingling sparks all through him and keeping him close. It took a moment to get his breath back and he licked his lips, unconsciously chasing the taste and scent of Dean. He missed the feel of Dean's fingers in his hair when they left but enjoyed the way large, strong hands slide down to cup and cradle his face even more.

"You're not 'busting into anything', Dean," he said with a smile, gently rubbing a hand along Dean's chest. Mostly it was a soothing gesture, but he could admit to himself he was fondling the Alpha a little.

Castiel could feel the heavy thud of Dean's heartbeat under his palm and he marveled at the strange way Dean would exude self-confidence yet be so uncertain, nearly simultaneously. "We'd both love to see you again," he added. Dean beamed at him, an unadulterated joyful expression on his face, and he could only smile back, fingers digging into Dean's chest to help ground him, remind him the moment was real. It was all... overwhelming.

Dean cleared his throat and nodded. He wasn't sure if he should say thanks or something because he was pretty sure Cas could just as easily tell him to fuck off, that it was a nice idea but he didn't need some Alpha dick to start hanging around just because they shared a kid and had some fun a decade ago. Just because Grace had found him didn't mean he needed to stick around. But, no, Cas looked really fucking happy about the whole thing.

Even with their moment in the kitchen earlier, he wasn't exactly sure what to make of his... thing with Cas. He practically popped a boner the moment he saw him, so it wasn't like he didn't still think Cas was hot and smelled like the best thing since pecan pie a la mode. But. Well, there was probably a bigger issue with the other thing. The wanna-make-a-pack-with-Grace-and-Cas thing that probably had a lot to do with it instead of Cas just being his pup-momma.

They should probably hang out more, maybe have a date or something. His hands dropped from Cas' face to settle on his waist, nervously fiddling with a belt loop.

"Date?" Dean blurted out, fingers digging into Cas' hips. Either to keep Cas from running away or because he was too freakin' stunned to move because he couldn't believe he'd said that aloud. Son of a bitch, he needed to get a fucking handle on his brain-to-mouth filter. That was least suave he'd ever been and right when he needed it most, when actually freakin' mattered, he beefed it. Before he could groan and maybe laugh it off, Cas was in his face, dark eyebrows all scrunched together.

Castiel studied Dean for a moment. Dean simply stared back, eyes slightly wide. He narrowed his own, head tilting a little as he leaned closer towards Dean. "As in we go out," he clarified, wiggling a finger between them. Dean's chin dipped in a nod. "On a date?" Dean shrugged and then nodded, looking wary but determined. He nodded back and turned, slipping out of Dean's grip quite easily, taking advantage of the Alpha's stunned state.

He was only a few steps towards his room when he looked over his shoulder. Dean was still standing in his kitchen, looking confused, arms still up and holding empty space. "Are you coming, Dean?"

"Where?" Dean asked but he was already moving to follow Cas. Because he had a pretty damn good idea where Cas was headed. Plus, Cas just said yes to his spontaneous, lame-ass attempt at a request for a date. He was still feeling kind of disconnected; too damn much had happened in too short a time. His brain was fried, he barely registered the heated look Cas sent over his shoulder or the scent of aroused Omega that wafted towards him. But his body was already getting with the program, though, and he was trailing Cas like a good puppy.

Castiel didn't answer, he saw no need to since Dean was following him, now close enough he was nearly stepping on the back's of his heels. He checked that Grace's door was closed and the light was off before pulling Dean into his bedroom. He closed the door the moment they cleared the threshold and pushed the Alpha against the solid wood, grinning when Dean went with a surprised _oof_. He practically pounced, a little surprised by his own boldness. But Dean didn't look bothered by the proceedings.

"So," Dean said slowly, a smile growing. He could feel Cas pressed against him and he was having some issues with keeping his hands above the waist. Cas didn't seem to mind when his fingers strayed, petting a little under his shirt and dipping teasingly into the waistband of his pants, so he pulled Cas closer with a firm grip on his ass and grinned. "Shouldn't this happen _after_ the date?" he teased, thumb caressing and pressing into the seam at the back of Cas' jeans. Even through the denim he could feel the Omega's body heat and he nearly groaned.

Castiel huffed softly, squirming a little as Dean teased at him through his pants. "We could wait if you're worried about your virtue." He nearly laughed when Dean pulled back and actually looked to be considering it. He swallowed thickly when the look was gone moments later to be replaced with something that was pure Alpha _wantheatdesire_ , a look that had heat curling in his belly and his thighs tingling with pleasurable expectation.

He was ready to point out they'd already had a pup together, so it wasn't as if they hadn't already been down this road, when Dean reacted. The hands on his rear tightened and he was pulled into firm contact with the Alpha's body. He moaned softly, muffling the noise by rolling his lips over his teeth, as their hips aligned and he could feel the firm-yet-soft press of Dean's stomach against his.

"Fuck it," Dean said, squeezing at Cas. "You'll still respect me in the morning, right?" he teased, voice low and rough already. Cas nodded eagerly and he laughed before grabbing Cas' face and diving in for a kiss. He started slow, relearning the shape and texture of Cas' mouth. It was soft and warm and fucking awesome. He deepened the kiss, groaning softly into Cas' mouth when Cas pressed closer, the Omega's hands slid up his sides, almost tickling his ribs through his T-shirt. He licked into Cas' mouth, humming with pleasure when Cas' hands slipped under his shirt, those long fingers slid over his stomach and up his chest. He grunted a moan when Cas tweaked a nipple. He pulled away, just long enough to catch his breath and stare at Cas, taking in the flushed face and overall gorgeous sight of him.

Apparently, Cas was done waiting and grabbed him by the shirt front, spun them around and shoved him towards the bed with both hands on his chest. Dean stumbled a bit but landed on the soft mattress with a bounce. Then Cas was on him, climbing onto the bed and straddling his lap, kissing him hard enough to make their teeth clack as they fell backwards onto the mattress. He was nearly overwhelmed with the taste and scent of Cas, all hot aroused Omega, and he swallowed a moan when Cas arched against him. He couldn't help the moan when Cas ran his hands along his chest again, palms pressing insistently against peaked nipples over cotton as soon as Cas worked out how much he liked it.

Dean shoved lightly as Cas' shoulder until he backed off a little. Cas sat up, looking confused for all of a second until Dean's hands landed on the hem of his sweater. Cas was quick on the uptake and leaned back some more, eyeing Dean eagerly. But apparently, he'd taken too long - his arms were wrenched back and his flannel was tugged down his arms before he could follow through on getting Cas stripped. Cas' mouth, firm and wet and perfect, on his even as he tossed the flannel somewhere behind him. It didn't do a damn thing for the heat working through his body when Cas writhed and pressed closer, hips rolling forward into his. Even through the many layers of fabric, his dick leapt at the touch, twitching and leaking a little with each inhale of _Cas_ and the thick sweetness of Omega arousal.

He groaned and raised his arms obediently when Cas started yanking on the hem of his T-shirt next, the cotton stretching.

Castiel struggled with fabric, cursing under his breath when he had to pull off Dean's mouth to work the T-shirt up and off. He felt clumsy and awkward in his haste and inexperience, but at least he got the job done and Dean wasn't laughing at him. His fingers drifted across warm skin, enjoying the tease of it as he yanked and struggled.

"Fucking layers," Castiel muttered, pulling the shirt over Dean's head none-too-gently until he was finally treated to bare Alpha skin. He dropped the shirt behind him and took in the sight that was Dean. He hadn't changed much over the years, just a bit more solid weight to his chest and a little extra to his stomach. And a tattoo. He was curious, fingertips gently tracing the spiky points of the design, but he didn't ask. Maybe he would later, when he could string more words together than just 'fuck me, Alpha'.

He raised his arms with a happy hum when Dean grabbed both layers and pulled, divesting him of his sweater and shirt in one easy movement. Warm, wet lips on his chest surprised him but he went easily when Dean grabbed him under his thighs and flipped them over. They both moaned none too quietly when the shift had them pressing close together, groins and bare chests touching. "Be quiet," he murmured, sliding a foot up behind Dean's legs to rest on his denim-clad rear. Dean merely blinked down at him, confusion replacing the heated look. "Don't wake Grace," he said pointedly.

"Oh." Dean leaned back a little, suddenly unsure if they should be doing this. "Uh." His gaze wandered to the (thankfully locked) door. And goddammit if that wasn't like a bucket of ice water to the crotch. He was pretty sure he was being ridiculous, but any thoughts of getting Cas naked fled. He looked back at Cas, trying to get back in the mood. Nope, even looking at Cas' tented pants and inhaling the awesome scent of a turned on Omega didn't help now that he'd essentially cock-blocked himself.

He leaned back a little and he lowered his head. "Maybe we could do this later?" he asked, peeking up at Cas. He wasn't sure if this was some sort of spur of the moment, one time offer deal he was completely blowing.

Castiel huffed softly and cupped Dean's face in his hands. He was tempted to point out that if Dean wanted to stick around, they'd have to fool around with the pup down the hall at some point. But he couldn't blame Dean for being wary; he wasn't exactly sure he could be quiet enough not to wake Grace. He hadn't ever tested how deeply Grace slept before, but he knew she wasn't an especially deep sleeper. It'd been entirely too long and he had no idea if he'd be able to control himself.

As much as he wanted to wrap his legs around Dean and just demand more, he was touched. He smiled easily up at Dean, his touch soft as he stroked along Dean's shoulders and nodded. It was a little ridiculous how warm he felt, chest fluttering pleasantly.

"Alright," Castiel said, easing Dean closer for another kiss. He kept it light, letting go after only a few moments even though he needed more, already loving the fit of their mouths and the determination Dean kissed with. He let Dean go, watching as the Alpha licked his lips and looked to be debating with himself, gaze flicking between his bared chest and the locked door rapidly, before he finally sat up and rolled off him. Dean was sitting alongside him and looking confused and sorry at the same time.

He felt for him, he really did even if he didn't completely understand his motivations. He shifted onto his side and patted Dean's knee reassuringly when Dean shot him a miserable, apologetic look. He worried his bottom lip, unsure if he should ask... He didn't want Dean to go just yet. "Did you want to stay the night?" His eyes darted to the bed but he'd make up the couch if it meant Dean would stay a little longer.

Dean sucked in a breath, having to smother the urge to agree immediately. He slid off the bed and picked up his shirts, shaking them out a little before putting them back on. "Thanks but no," he said, looking down and concentrating on his buttons. "I need to check in before ten or I'll lose my reservation." He chanced a look up and didn't know if he should be relieved or put out that Cas didn't look bothered by his refusal. At least he was smiling. He felt himself matching the goofy smile, caught up in staring for a long moment.

"Alright," Castiel said, sitting up and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled Dean closer with a finger in his pocket, only letting go when Dean was snug between his knees. And even then, it was only so he could slide his hands along denim covered thighs, fisting his hands together behind Dean's legs. "I appreciate what you're doing, Dean, but you don't have to be so cautious."

Dean cleared his throat and tried to find something to do with his hands. He finally settled on letting them rest on Cas' shoulders. "Maybe not," he agreed softly. He slid his hands up Cas' shoulders to cup his neck, tilting Cas' face up with his thumbs. "But I don't wanna fuck up, either. Okay?" Cas just nodded, eyes a little wide with something like wonder. He knew Cas was reading between the lines, could hear was he wasn't saying, and as much as it made him want to sweat (maybe book it out of there as fast as he could), Cas looked okay with the implications. He bent down and kissed him, pulling away with a soft chuckle when Cas tried to deepen the kiss, fingers sliding into his hair and pulling as he arched his body up into Dean's.

Insatiable... Fuck Cas was gorgeous and raring to go. Jesus, why was he saying no again? Right. Do things right.

And Grace. Somehow the idea of wild monkey sex with his daughter doors away was a really effective cold shower.

He stepped away, immediately missing Cas' warmth. But he wasn't exactly a stranger to doing the hard thing when it needed to be done. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Castiel said, easing up off the bed and walking towards Dean. He opened the door and eased past him, headed for the front door. He could hear Dean following behind him and he smiled to himself. He leaned against the front door, blocking Dean's way a little when Dean reached for the knob. "If we're going out tomorrow night, I'll need to know so I can arrange a sitter."

Dean grinned, pleased Cas hadn't forgotten—or changed his mind—about their date. No matter how awkward he'd asked, he meant it. "Sure thing. When's good for you?"

"Be here by four," Castiel said decisively. "Grace'll be home from school by then." Dean smiled—beamed, really—and placed a quick kiss to his lips before hurrying out the door and to his car. He leaned against the door, enjoying the heated flutter that worked through his body and smiling dopily at the empty room for a few moments before heading to bed.

Ω

Grace peeked around the corner, using all her stealth, to spy on her mom and Dean. They were sitting together on the sofa, like _close_ together, so that had to be a good sign. Right? Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her pajama shirt as she spied, all movements pausing, even her breathing, when Dean leaned towards her mom, a very Alpha look on his face. She nearly squeaked with excitement; she'd seen enough romantic movies to know what would happen next!

They were gonna kiss! _Finally_! She nearly whooped with excitement and victory but managed to stifle the sound with her hand before she could give away her presence.

"Grace Anne Novak!" Castiel was decidedly unamused by the squeaked ' _eep!_ ' sound that emanated from the hallway. He really wasn't. He chewed on the inside of his cheek until the urge to smile went away and he was able to give his daughter the Stern Eyebrows properly.

Grace winced at the full name _and_ the dreaded look. Darn it. She slowly eased out from her hiding spot just enough she could peek an eyeball out to see clearly. "Uhm. Sorry?"

Dean fought a smile and tried to subtly adjust himself so his half-hard dick wasn't obvious. He cleared his throat when it looked like Cas was getting himself ready for a real lecture. He knew he didn't have the right to say a damn thing but he wanted to cut the kid some slack; if it wasn't for Grace's sneaky, independent streak he wouldn't even be where he was right then.

He leaned into Cas' space, mentally high-fiving himself when he heard the audible hitch in the Omega's breathing and the subtle way Cas leaned toward him. "Can I invite myself for dinner tomorrow night?" He grinned, putting on the charm nice and thick when Cas' turned his head enough to give him a narrow-eyed stare.

He added in a look he hoped read 'smoldering, sexy Alpha' and not 'constipated' when Cas finally turned his head to fully look at him, lips slightly pursed.

"Perhaps," Castiel said, then turned back to his daughter. "Do not spy on people. It's rude and an invasion of others' privacy. You're bound to be scarred for life in the wrong situation."

Grace's eyebrows scrunched together. "Wrong situation?"

"Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Balthazar," Castiel said gravely, eyebrow raising for emphasis.

Grace's face scrunched up all together. "Oh, eew!" she said, flapping her hands around dramatically. She adored both of her uncles (uncle Balthazar wasn't a real uncle, or that would be super-extra gross) but she couldn't imagine seeing them _kissing_. Ew.

"Yes. Well," Castiel hummed, pleased he'd made his point. Even if it was at the expense of his brother and longtime friend.

He was about to send Grace back to bed, it was over an hour past her bedtime after all, when she eased around the corner and took two shuffling, cautious steps closer. It was obvious she had something on her mind, and he knew his daughter would not be able to rest until he'd gotten it out, so he scooted over and patted the vacant spot between him and Dean. He laughed softly when she grinned and hurried over.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Dean asked, trying not to laugh at Grace's adorable unicorn slippers, the stuffed head on the toes flopping around with every step. He reached out and steadied Grace with a hand to her back when she practically jumped into the spot between him and Cas and wobbled on the cushions.

Grace fiddled with the hem of her pajamas again, suddenly shy. It'd been a whole two weeks and Dean was still here. He didn't stay over, like real sleep overs like adults were supposed to do when they had the love smell all over them, but he came over pretty much every day. Sometimes, even picking her up from school (once he went to the office and did something so they wouldn't think he was some kid stealer). They even went on dates, which was cool even though she didn't get to go. Uncle Gabe came over to make caramel popcorn and watch movies with her until she had to go to bed so it was OK. But still, they weren't quite a pack yet because she knew there was something missing. She just wasn't sure what.

She looked between the two adults and then leaned into her mom's side. "Are you guys gonna be mates?"

Castiel looked at Dean over Grace's head, eyebrows raised in question. He was curious as well. Dean's mentioned it, once or twice, but usually only in the heat of the moment and he knew better than to take that seriously.

"Uhm." Dean hesitated, unsure. Yeah, he would go there in a heartbeat but he wasn't sure if Cas wanted that yet. He tried not to let the heavy stares from Grace and Cas affect him, both of them giving him identical looks of intense curiosity and expectation. He rubbed at the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "I think that's something me an' Cas should talk about first, kiddo."

Grace huffed and looked at Dean shrewdly. "But you wanna," she pointed out. Even she could tell, so she had no idea why her parents were being so dumb. It was never this hard in the movies. Why were parents so stubborn and dumb? She wanted to poke them both until they just got on with it, but uncle Balthazar said some people couldn't be forced to drink water. Or ride a horse to a fountain... Or something.

Dean shared another look with Cas and slowly nodded, fingers clenching at his knees. Any lingering doubt was brutally strangled by the look Cas was giving him; a mind-scrambling combination of relief, adoration and desire. It was... kind of awkward with Grace there between them, honestly, but still one of the best things he could remember happening to him in a long time.

Probably ever.

He cleared his throat and awkwardly patted Grace on the head, rubbing a little and messing up her carefully braided hair just because he knew it would make her giggle. "Yeah," he finally said, gaze darting up to meet Cas' once more. Yeah, Cas was still giving him that _look_ and still on board with everything. He turned his attention back to Grace, brows scrunched together, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Dean nearly choked on how much he sounded like his father, but Cas gave him a dopey look and Grace rolled her eyes like any other kid would. It was weird as hell but probably the second best thing he'd ever felt.

"I wasn't sleepy," Grace said, trying not to pout. Pouting didn't get her anywhere, even if it was tempting. She crossed her arms over her chest and flopped back into the sofa cushions. "And I'm not goin' to bed until you come live with us."

Dean frowned, looking at his daughter's defiantly raised chin and stubbornly crossed arms. Was this one of those things he should find cute or tell his kid to stop being a brat about? It wasn't like he was all that pissed about what she was demanding but he was pretty damn sure kids weren't supposed to pull that kinda shit and win.

He looked at Cas, hoping for a clue since he was still feeling out this whole 'dad' thing. But Cas wasn't much help, though; he was looking shell-shocked and kind of pale.

So. Probably the brat thing. Dean squared his shoulders, preparing for the horrible feeling that still came over him when he had to scold or yell at Grace for something. It didn't happen often, and was somehow different than the times he had to do it with Sam. He definitely felt worse about doing it with Grace.

"Grace."

Grace flinched a little at the tone. She wasn't used to hearing an Alpha voice say her name like that. It pretty much sucked because she wanted to apologize and do whatever he wanted so he wouldn't sound so disappointed and pissed off. Dean didn't do it often, so it was always a shock to her when he did—and it rarely failed to make her feel like a misbehaving pup when it happened.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, playing with the frill on her pajamas. She looked up, remembering Uncle Sam's talk about how to make the best puppy-eyes. There was lots of giggling when they were practicing but it turned out to be really effective because the moment she looked up, lip pooched out just a little and eyes wide, she could see the way Dean's shoulders tensed and his mouth tightened.

And she totally knew that meant he wanted to just melt into a puddle of Alpha goo but he was resisting. She had to text Uncle Sam and let him know it worked…

"Grace, go to bed." Castiel gently but firmly urged his daughter upright and off the cushions. He didn't have to look at her to know she was pulling something on Dean, just looking at the Alpha's body language was enough to tell him she had.

He didn't know if he should be angry she was trying to dictate their relationship or pleased (and more than a little relieved) she was as eager for pack as he was. He knew he shouldn't approve of her methods, but he felt so blindsided by how sudden everything happened, he couldn't think. He honestly didn't know how to proceed, either, and that meant getting Grace out of his space so he could think like a rational person, a responsible parent, once again.

"But—"

"No buts," Castiel interrupted sternly. "It's past your bedtime."

Grace knew that tone. It was as immoveable as an Alpha's, really. She knew better than to argue. She slumped off the sofa, shoulders bent forward as she stared at the carpet. "I was only tryin' to help," she muttered, staring at her slippers. Silence. She didn't know if that was good or bad, though. No angry scent, no yelling or telling her she was out of line was good. But no one was saying anything at all, which was kind of bad.

She sighed, long and slow, and finally shuffled off to bed, peeking over her shoulder twice only to see both parents just watching her go with stern faces.

Castiel waited until he heard Grace's door snick shut before he even breathed again, relaxing into the couch cushions with a long exhale. He caught Dean's scent and inhaled sharply, looking over at him, an apology ready. It came out as a breathless kind of squeak when he was pushed into the cushions by Dean, soft, firm lips on his, hands clutching at his shoulders.

He was quick to kiss back, even if he was a little confused. Of all the reactions, he hadn't expected this one. Dean's body pressed him further into the cushions and he hummed a happy little sound, shifting his hands out from between their chests to slide through Dean's hair and pulling him closer, knees sliding up to accommodate Dean and press against his hips.

Dean pulled back before Cas could really get into the kiss. "Bossy kid," he muttered. He tried to sound annoyed but he couldn't manage it through the big ass grin on his face. He kind of liked that his kid didn't usually take shit. He did like Grace's no-nonsense attitude. Most times.

Castiel couldn't help smiling back. He nodded and averted his gaze to Dean's chest as he fiddled with a loose button on Dean's shirt. "Yes," he agreed, unable to sound bothered by it. Grace had always been a willful child and he admired his daughter's strength of will. Especially since she managed to think of others in her pursuits more often than not, a rare thing even in most adults.

"She ain't exactly wrong, though," Dean said slowly, watching Cas for any sort of reaction. He licked his lips when Cas looked down, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks and hiding his eyes. He really hated that coy look because it tended to short-circuit his brain and he kinda needed to be thinking with the big head right now.

This was serious.

Castiel slowly shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean we're bound to her whims, Dean." He pushed at Dean's chest, smiling to himself when Dean was quick to lean back and give him some room to sit up. "You are aware that children to not dictate these things, correct?"

"Yeah, duh," Dean said, rolling his eyes even though he was smiling. And so was Cas, so that was good. He shifted closer on the cushions until their thighs were pressing together. He really wanted to give Cas his space, but he needed a little reassurance, too. Embarrassing as that was, it wasn't something he could ignore. He wasn't good at this talking shit and he really needed to know what Cas was thinking about all this, what he wanted.

He reached out and Cas was quick to grab his hand, slotting their fingers together and resting them on his thigh. He'd never held hands so damn much but it was awesome so he didn't complain. "But she brings up a good point, though. I mean, if you wouldn't mind that, I'd like it," he said softly, staring at their hands instead of at Cas, struggling with admitting it out loud. He was still getting used to something so damn good happening to him, he really didn't want to rock the boat or have the other shoe come crashing down right on his neck.

Castiel hummed softly as he considered.

At first, he had been wary about Dean being so close, physically and as well as emotionally. He'd been concerned that the Alpha's presence would become cloying, intimidating or oppressive. There hadn't seem to be many soft edges to Dean, especially when they weren't in private. Dean tended to be so Alpha at times, but it wasn't something he disliked. It was oddly reassuring more often than not. Dean wasn't one to use his dominating personality to his advantage, though. Castiel learned it was more or less just Dean's personality, a man used to being responsible for others and taking charge because it needed to be done and he'd taken it upon himself to do so. But at the same time, Dean was caring and giving, even if it was more subtle than he was used to. There weren't ultimatums, orders barked in a commanding tone or anything overt like he'd seen so many Alphas do. Dean somehow managed to make anything he wanted sound like a suggestion, something he'd found out Dean had learned in dealing with his headstrong Omega brother.

Plus, there was the wonderful way he'd bonded with Grace and her with him. It still felt surreal at times seeing them at the table, eating a snack together, the pair of them giggling over pudding cups or eating their Oreos in the same manner. Or Dean going over Grace's homework with her, the pup's frustration over fractions abating as Dean grabbed a pencil and spoke softly as he helped her through the problems.

"I'd like it, too," Castiel murmured, squeezing Dean's hand for emphasis, voice tight with emotion.

Dean blinked a few times, leaning back in his shock and staring at Cas. He swallowed a few times, trying to breathe through the sudden tightness in his chest. He nodded, looking back at their entwined fingers. Sam had said he'd be stupid not to grab Cas and Grace with both hands and it wasn't like he disagreed… He just hated the thought of them slipping through if he did.

"You're sure? I mean, it's not—" Dean started, peeking up at Cas. "It's not like this isn't awesome," he finally said, waving his free hand between them, "But I don't want you to think it's something we hafta do because of Grace."

And, yeah, it kind of hurt to say but it was true. He knew plenty of people that had pups together that didn't go for the full-on mate thing. The past few weeks with Cas and Grace had been great and he wanted more but he didn't want to be greedy and fuck things up. He felt too damn much for both of them to risk it if Cas wasn't ready.

He frowned when Cas got into his face and rolled his eyes. He knew that was his 'oh, you silly Alpha' look and he was a little confused why the hell Cas was thinking he was being stupid right now. "Don't mock me, you asshole," he muttered, fighting a smile when Cas pressed closer and fisted a hand in his shirt.

"I will when you say something utterly ridiculous," Castiel said, sliding his other hand behind Dean's neck.

Dean balked, leaning back but not enough to make Cas' hand move. " _I'm_ being ridiculous?" Cas nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a little. He stayed silent as Cas shifted, moving in close and swinging a leg over his lap so the Omega was straddling him. It was purely habit for his hands to settle on Cas' thighs. He wasn't distracted by warm, muscly thighs clenching him. Nope. He was still... Still. Uhm.

"Yes," Castiel said aloud, leaning in close and brushing their noses together. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he smiled, enjoying the fact that Dean didn't pull away from such tender gestures any more. He dragged his nose along Dean's cheekbones, pleased to feel the skin warm. He dipped down and nuzzled at Dean's neck, nipping lightly as he slid his hands across Dean's chest and shoulders.

He leaned in close until their chests were pressed together, snug and warm, humming softly when Dean's hands slid up his thighs, squeezing at his hips for a moment before continuing, hands fisting together at the small of his back and holding him close. He felt excitement bubble through him at the prospect of having _this_ all the time. Of having the chance to fall asleep cradled in Dean's arms and waking up that way. He wanted it and he wanted it now. "When can you move in?" he asked, voice low and slightly muffled by Dean's skin.

"Now," Dean breathed in a rush, hands shifting to tighten on Cas' hips. He was feeling almost giddy with everything. Jesus, had the last 10 minutes actually happened? He nosed at Cas' messy hair, lips against his temple and just tried to control his breathing before he hyperventilated. Or blurted out something sappy.

He felt more than heard Cas' laugh and pulled back, eyes wide. Shit, that was probably not the right answer. He should give them both some time to think this over… "Wait, no. Uh. I mean... That's not—"

"That's perfectly fine, Dean," Castiel said, pecking a quick kiss on Dean's chin. He winked when he leaned back and caught Dean's wide-eyed look, Dean's bottom lip trembling just a little as the Alpha tried to rein his emotions in. He really did adore how badly Dean was at hiding his feelings sometimes. It warmed him thoroughly to see it, really.

He stared at Dean, slowly tilting his head down when he realized Dean was just staring at him, that wide-eyed expression still on his face. He nearly sighed at how repetitive the conversation was getting. He didn't mind reassuring Dean, though, not if it made the look, like Dean couldn't believe in good things happening, go away.

"I'm sure, Dean," Castiel said softly, firmly, looking up and giving Dean his full attention. "You've practically lived here the last week as it is." He chuckled and fixed Dean's collar. Dean didn't have many things and he was quite sure half of them currently resided in various spots in his home. "I've already made peace with your deplorable eating habits. The way you walk out of your socks and leave them on the floor. And the fact that you get the mirror spotted with toothpaste."

Dean shivered a little when he felt Cas' thumb brush along the side of his neck, slipping under the collar of his shirt and gently stroking along his collarbone. Everything tingled with anticipation and pleasure, his head willingly tilting a little as if Cas was going to sweep down and nibble him, mark him up and claim him right then and there. He rolled his lips over the urge to moan, pleasure star bursting from the spot and rolling hot and quick through him, his entire body feeling hot and tingly when Cas applied a little pressure over the spot. Dammit. He couldn't think when Cas did shit like that.

"Yeah, okay," he said instead of trying to argue or talk Cas out of doing something stupid. It wasn't like he hadn't already starting putting roots here; he already had a job. Part-time, but still. Bobby had only been too happy to give a reference, sounding positively gleeful for the old curmudgeon when he'd called in the favor and explained why.

Dean's eyes slowly blinked open when he felt Cas slide off his lap, his entire body feeling suddenly lighter and cooler without the Omega's weight and body heat. He looked over to see Cas giving him an expectant look. Oh. " _Now_ now?"

"Yes," Castiel said with a shrug. "It's early enough," he said glancing at his watch. He remained as impassive as he could while Dean still sat there, green eyes darting away as he thought. It was probably an impulsive decision, but now that it was out there... He really couldn't wait. He didn't see any point to it, really.

The very idea of going to sleep later without Dean beside him in his bed was unthinkable. He didn't move when Dean suddenly bolted up from the sofa, practically running for his jacket. He startled when Dean made an about face and ran back towards him, practically falling on him in his rush.

"Okay," Dean breathed, swooping down and kissing Cas, hard, before hurrying back for his keys. "Be right back!" he yelled over his shoulder. He paused, hand on the door knob, and looked back towards Cas. He didn't know what he expected to see—maybe Cas wringing his hands as he reconsidered—but the sight of Cas smiling wide enough to show gums and wrinkle his nose was reassuring. He nodded once and bolted, already going through a mental list of his few belongings still scattered around his motel room so he wouldn't forget anything.

By the time he got back to Cas', the lights were out and he was rethinking the whole thing as he stood there on the darkened stoop, his duffel over his shoulder and his heart in his throat.

"Coming in?" Castiel asked, breaking Dean from his thoughts. He chuckled softly when Dean jumped and gave him a sheepish smile. He held the door for Dean and closed it with a soft sigh, locking it and leaning against it, staring at Dean for a few moments. "Habit," he said, waving a hand around at the dark house. He'd waited up at the window, though.

Dean nodded and shifted on his feet, suddenly nervous. "Yeah, keeps the bills down, huh," he said inanely, closing his eyes and cursing himself for being an idiot. He was so smooth, he didn't know how Cas managed not to jump him all the time. He heard Cas shuffle closer, his slippers whispering against the floor, but he didn't open his eyes. He wasn't surprised when he felt arms wrap around his waist and Cas' head rest against his chest.

He was quick to drop his duffel and return the embrace, though. He was slowly calming down, too, the longer he just stood there holding Cas and inhaling his scent. "Sorry."

"S'okay," Castiel mumbled against Dean's chest. He smoothed his hands up and down Dean's back, humming softly with contentment. "It's not like I'm an expert on this either," he said softly. He leaned back and slid his arms along Dean's hips until he was standing upright. "We can wait on the whole mate thing if you wa—"

Dean cut off that dumb idea with his lips, moaning softly when Cas was quick to respond and press in hot and close again, hands firm and greedy at his waist. He pulled back just a little and shook his head. He wanted this and Cas was sure, he knew if he kept asking it would only piss him off. And he really didn't want to even attempt anything like this if Cas was pissed off at him.

"No, I'm good. Let's do this," he said, trailing kisses along Cas' jaw and down his neck. He gently nuzzled at the soft spot where neck met shoulder and breathed out, lightly closing his teeth over the area. He nearly grunted and rubbed his growing erection against Cas when his Omega pressed closer and huffed out a breath that sounded like a whine, cocking his head further towards his shoulder, submissive and practically begging for more than just that tease.

Castiel smacked at Dean's chest the moment the Alpha pulled away for another inhale. "Wait. Not here," he breathed, knees going weak and feeling rubbery when teeth danced over his neck again. He leaned into Dean when an arm wrapped around his waist and held him close, steadying him. "Oh fuck," he breathed when Dean's teeth nipped at him a little harder, _pleasurepain_ darting through his body hotly, his thighs tingling and slick already seeping out.

He went willingly when Dean wrapped his other arm around him and practically carried him towards his bedroom. He sunk his fingers in Dean's hair and held him close, unwilling to let the Alpha step away now that he was so close. So willing. "No," he whined softly in the back of his throat when Dean tried to pull away, using his hands to pull Castiel's out of his hair.

Dean's low chuckle made him shiver and he went loose and pliant when hands were at the hem of his shirt, lifting his arms quickly and obediently when Dean pulled up. Oh. Yes. Less clothing was a wonderful idea. He quickly returned the favor, yanking on Dean's flannel, nearly tearing it as he dragged it down Dean's arms. Pulling off Dean's T-shirt before his arms could lower again. He slammed their chests together and the moment they were skin to skin, he sighed out a soft moan.

It really hasn't been that long since they'd been intimate but the atmosphere was different, charged in a different way, and he didn't think he could get close enough to Dean. He raked his fingers down Dean's sides, trying anyway.

"C'mon," Dean murmured, leading Cas towards the bed. He'd never done this before but he'd heard it can be pretty overwhelming and he wanted Cas to be as comfortable as possible. Plus, he didn't think he'd ever be able to live it down if he passed out or something. He didn't know whether to laugh or moan when Cas practically dove onto the bed, eager. Fingers wrapped around his wrist and then he was falling, yanked onto the bed and landing on top of Cas in a graceless sprawl.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel murmured, smiling softly. Dean scrambled to a more dignified spot next to him and pulled Castiel into his lap, glowering playfully at him. He shrugged and didn't bother apologizing for his zeal; he wanted this and he wanted it now. He got comfortable in the V of Dean's lap, crossed his ankles behind Dean's rear and slid his arms over Dean's shoulders. He leaned in close and narrowed his eyes, "Now, stop stalling."

He could see Dean's hands trembling slightly when Dean lifted them to cup his face, knowing his Alpha was using all of his stubborn, push-through-and-get-this-done bullheadedness he employed for any situation. Dean was still feeling less than confident but unwilling to back down. He knew Dean was fighting the urge to question— _again_ —if he was sure. And really, if he didn't know Dean wanted this too, he would back off until Dean was ready.

But he knew his Alpha… knew the strange, infuriating way he sometimes thought the worst of himself. As if Castiel himself was infallible and without flaws. He'd probably find it endearing, romantic and possibly amusing if he wasn't growing increasingly frustrated with each passing moment that Dean just sat there, cupping his face tenderly and staring. He could feel his slick soaking through the thin cotton of his underwear and he squirmed, amazed at the sheer amount outside of a Heat.

Castiel pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, wordlessly showing how sure he was. Dean huffed and pulled him down for a kiss, reaching behind himself to grab each of his ankles in his hands, pulling his legs apart as Dean leaned forward and sending him onto his back. He didn't even have time to gasp before Dean settled between his legs and he shifted to give him room, let their bodies align, tucking his knees in tight against Dean's sides.

He nuzzled Dean's neck, sliding his hands up Dean's back, fingers digging into muscle and shoulder blades hard enough to make Dean hiss and buck his hips lightly. He pulled his Alpha in close, almost losing his breath at the ease of Dean's acquiescence, the weight of his Alpha on top of him but thrilling in the knowledge Dean was allowing the comforting gesture. Letting himself be mollified and soothed, held close and treasured.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, letting the rest of his demands, wants, needs hang in the air between them. He smiled against warm skin when Dean exhaled, the sound soft and shaky, and nodded slowly. Dean's hands slid up his back and he practically melted into the touch, relaxing as a hand settled at the back of his neck, gently clamping down in a light but dominating touch.

Dean inhaled, sounding just as shaky and terrified but feeling more confident as he pressed against Cas', urging him back until they were both sinking into the mattress. He cupped Cas' face and kissed him again, feeling overwhelmed again. He pulled off and rested his forehead against Cas' shoulder, needing a moment to breathe. He inhaled deeply, sucking the scent of Omega deep into his lungs.

It was an awesome scent and he idly wondered if he really deserved this—forever. He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand in hair, yanking his head up to meet intense blue eyes, squinting menacingly at him. He could tell Cas was getting impatient. He knew what Cas wanted and it was damned hard to refuse it because he wanted it, too.

He inhaled once more and pressed a kiss to Cas' down-turned lips, pecking little kisses along them until they twitched upright. He hummed and sucked Cas' bottom lip between his own and Cas' breathing picked up, those strong, long legs slid up to press tight against Dean's hips. He kissed down to Cas' neck, trailing kisses along his shoulder, slow and wet, until Cas was practically panting and writhing under him. The sharp-sweet scent of Omega was almost enough to make him dizzy, his dick at full attention even as his teeth itched and his whole body buzzed.

OK. He could do this.

"Ready?" Dean could see Cas' skin goose bump with the exhale and Cas nodded, his hair a mess against the pillow. He gently nipped at Cas, increasing the pressure slowly until he heard Cas' gasp out a filthy sounding moan, hands flying up to press against the back of his head and press down, as if Cas was afraid he'd pull away.

Not a fucking chance. He moaned against Cas, unable to control his hips as they rutted and pinned Cas under him. His eyes clenched shut as he pressed down, feeling Cas hot and hard yet soft and yielding against him. He could barely breath through the sensation, his body shuddering as he carefully sunk his teeth in. He dimly registered Cas' legs crossing over his ass, fingers digging into the muscle in his back, Cas arching up into him and making the best sounds ever as the heady, full scent of Cas nearly suffocated him.

Castiel gasped as Dean's body went slack, his weight pressing into him. Even through their clothing he could feel Dean's full knot pressing hot, hard and heavy against him. He wished he'd had the forethought to completely rid them both of clothes as he shuddered with orgasm, pinned under Dean's weight and feeling the hot gush as he came at the same time as Dean did.

Dean grimaced as he slowly loosened his jaw, easing his teeth from Cas. As soon as he let go, Cas grabbed his head, licked a hot stripe up the side of his neck and sunk his teeth in. He groaned and tightly closed his eyes, hands fisting in the blankets by Cas' shoulders. Pain throbbed and ebbed into mind-numbing pleasure and he was bucking into Cas, feeling almost as if he came again.

He felt boneless when Cas eased away, fingers petting through his hair, lips soft and gentle as Cas licked and kissed down his shoulder. He managed to get his hands under himself and slowly pushed up, elbows wobbling a little but needing to see. He stared at the sluggishly bleeding bite mark on Cas' neck, lightheaded and feeling delirious. Giddy almost.

Maybe a little bad, too, because it looked painful.

He met Cas' eyes, pleased to see the blue dark and a little glassy. He laughed, unable to contain the bubble of excitement and affection, and leaned down to press a soft, stupidly chaste kiss to Cas' bitten lips. He laughed again, against Cas' mouth, and shook his head as he propped himself back up.

Castiel winced when Dean slowly leaned away, partially from the lingering throbbing pain as he turned his head to look and from the cooling mess that was their laps. He chuckled weakly, shifting in place at the tacky feeling of come and slick. "Shoulda gotten all the way naked," he muttered, voice coming out slurred and gravelly.

Of course, then the bed would be an utter mess, but somehow it seemed unimportant. Possible a sight better than rutting against each other, practically fully clothed, while they'd marked each other. But still, he could only feel content and satisfied that it happened.

Castiel stretched a little, feeling languid and completely blissed-out, smiling dopily up at Dean when his Alpha looked down at him, a hint of concern in the nakedly adoring look.

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding a little. Naked was always good.

He carefully rolled off Cas but didn't go far, settling at his Omega's hip instead of squishing him. He rubbed his thumb along one jutting hipbone, smiling crookedly at Cas' spacey look before leaning in to unzip Cas' pants. He paused and took in the huge wet spot at Cas' crotch, tongue slowly dragging across his bottom lip, nose twitching as he stared. "Jesus, that all you?"

Dean reached out and dragged two fingers through the cooling, sticky mess. Cas grimaced at the sensation and he offered an apologetic look before pulling away. Even if he wanted to poke and prod some more, smear it around like a freakin' pup finger painting. Maybe preen a little at the absolute mess he'd made his Omega make… But he knew how clammy and gross that shit was so he didn't push it.

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at the breathless awe in Dean's voice. "Not entirely," he said, indicating the mess on the outside of his pants and eyeing Dean's own soiled pants. He lifted his hips when Dean pulled on the legs of his pants, grimacing as it clung for a moment, sticking a little before dragging wetly across his skin. He eagerly kicked the fabric free. He leaned up on his elbow, fingers settling on the button of Dean's jeans and intent on returning the favor.

He looked up when Dean's hand covered his and gently pushed away, pressing his fingers into the rumpled bedding. He didn't say anything, just looked up at Dean with a curious expression.

"Just—" Dean huffed out a breath, slowly. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, skin pricking with that need to stop Cas from fussing but feeling like a dick about it, too. He knew Cas had just as many urges and instincts and he never wanted to push Cas. But... sometimes—he _needed_. He knew Cas wouldn't immediately get pissy about it, that Cas sorta liked it and let Dean do his thing instead of arguing just to be a shit.

He rolled his shoulders again and focused on peeling Cas' socks off before finally looking his Omega in the eye. He shimmied up Cas' prone body, thrilling more than a little at how relaxed Cas was, how he relaxed and sank even more into the mattress when Dean caged him in between his hands and knees.

"Just lemme get you first, okay?" Dean murmured, dropping down low enough to place a few kisses along Cas' collarbone and neck, licking sweat-sweet skin, along tendons and muscle. Maybe Cas wouldn't notice he was being a complete sap if he got him all worked up again.

Castiel smiled softly and nodded, relaxing back on the bed. He smiled lazily when Dean's shoulders relaxed too, his Alpha calmed by getting his way and being allowed to take care of him. He hummed with contentment as Dean worked his sticky underwear down and off, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder and looking down at him. He warmed a little, feeling aroused and a little self-conscious at the intense attention.

Dean breathed in through his mouth, teeth clamped on his bottom lip and just barely resisting the urge to bury his face in Cas' thighs, snuffle around and lap up the awesomeness that was their mingled scent. _Tempting_ but now wasn't the time; Cas looked ready to pass out any moment. He rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom, trying to ignore the mess in his own boxers. Jesus, he can't believe they'd just went off like that… Kind of gross but still fucking awesome.

He turned on the hot tap and let the water run, staring at himself in the mirror as he waited for the water to heat. He didn't look much different, really, just a little more fucked out than normal and grinning like an idiot at his reflection as he ran a washcloth under the hot water. He tilted his head to the side and poked at the mark on his neck, hissing through his teeth when pain and pleasure lanced through his body at the touch. "Shit," Dean muttered, poking at it once more and hoping it didn't fade too much as it healed. It looked pretty badass.

Dean wrung out the washcloth, balling it up as he walked back to the bed, keeping the heat in as long as he could. He paused as he got to the edge of the bed, looking down at his Omega with a small smile. Cas looked half asleep, shamelessly spread-eagle and bare-assed on the bed. He eased onto the mattress and gently cleaned his Omega up, taking care to get all the tacky residue off his skin. He might've lingered longer than was strictly necessary in some spots but Cas wasn't complaining.

Castiel stirred and swiped at Dean's hand lazily. "M'fine. C'mere."

"Gimme a sec," Dean muttered and made quick work of his own pants and half-assed wipe down. He crawled into bed next to Cas, enjoying the prospect of warm, naked skin. As soon as he got close enough, Cas rolled over and plastered himself to Dean's front, slotting their legs together and wrapping his arms around him in a death grip that he really hoped would loosen once his Omega fell asleep.

He didn't even bother to get some space, just adjusting their legs and position a little. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he really enjoyed cuddling. Especially with Cas. He groped around until he found the blanket edge and worked it up and over their bodies, settling into the mattress with a long, soft sigh.

Dean stared at the ceiling, trying to make peace with this being reality. He really really hoped he didn't wake up in the skeezy motel room tomorrow morning, having dreamed all this and seeing peeling paisley wallpaper instead of Cas' butter yellow painted walls. He startled when Cas poked his nipple, a disgruntled sounding growl resonating against his chest. "What?" he whispered, cupping a hand around Cas' shoulder and pulling him closer, lips pressing into the top of Cas' head.

"You're telling Grace tomorrow," Castiel muttered, demanding, cheek squished up against Dean's chest but he wasn't moving from his spot. It was so comfortable and warm and perfect. Dean wriggled under him, getting comfortable, and he shifted to remain close. He waited for an argument or maybe denial that Grace would even notice the changes.

Dean nodded and kissed at the top of Cas' head again and rest his cheek there, grinning at the wall. He really hoped she hadn't changed her mind... Not that they did this entirely for her, but he didn't think he could handle his daughter had been kidding and suddenly hating him for butting in and marking up her mom. He shook his head of negativity and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Cas' soothing, sleepy scent. "Yeah, okay."

"She'll be insufferable," Castiel warned, yawning widely. He could practically see her smug little face as she ate her Cheerios, looking between the two of them and knowing (generally speaking) what had happened and she'd gotten her way. But, overall, he couldn't be bothered if she enjoyed herself the moment she found out. He only hoped she'd be truly happy. His daughter wasn't fickle but this was big and he fervently hoped she'd be as thrilled as they were about it.

Not that he'd change it for anything. Dean muttered something but a soft snore punctuated the last word so Castiel didn't bother asking Dean to repeat himself. He just snuggled in and closed his eyes, slid his leg up higher on Dean's thigh, content with Dean in his bed, home and heart.

* * *

"Yes!" Grace pumped a fist in the air and danced around the breakfast table. "Yes! Yes! YES!" she sing-songed, wiggling and dancing with each 'yes'. She paused, mid-hip thrust and looked between her parents, eyes settling on her mom. Her eyes narrowed and then suddenly widened and she stumbled back, flopping into her chair. Oh! This was awesome! "You're gonna have another pup!" she accused, pointing a finger.

Dean's eyes widened and he turned towards Cas so fast his neck twinged. " _What_? Holy sh— Are you?" he asked, eyes glued to Cas' lower stomach and trying to frantically remember the last time they'd mated unprotected. Cas was still on his regulators and he'd worn a stupid knot strangling condom, for fuck's sake. He'd heard of pups happening even then, but still— He leaned forward and jammed his nose in Cas' neck, sniffing and trying to see if there was any difference in Cas' scent.

He eased back when Cas' hand shoved at his shoulder but he was still only hearing white noise and the sound of blood thundering in his ears. OK. They could handle this, no problem. He had a job, Cas was his mate now so it wasn't like he would be pissed off or unwilling to have another pup, right?

"Breathe, Dean!" Castiel said sternly, tapping Dean's forehead until Dean blinked rapidly and his eyes focused on him. Part of him wanted to laugh at the completely stunned expression and reaction, but he didn't think Dean would appreciate that. And it wasn't an entirely negative reaction and he might've wished he could tell Dean he wasn't overacting for nothing. He waited until green eyes were in focus again, even if still slightly panicky and wide, making sure Dean was seeing him this time.

He grabbed at Dean's hand and tried not to grin, but he could feel his lips twitching anyway. "I'm not pregnant," he said slowly when he was sure he had his Alpha's full attention. Dean squeezed his hand, almost hard enough to make him grimace but he only squeezed back, nodding once so Dean knew he wasn't mishearing him. "Nope," he added when Dean's eyes narrowed and he leaned in again, nostrils flaring.

Dean flopped back into his chair huffed out a long breath, pressing a hand to his eyes and rubbing. His hand was shaking and he was really freakin' glad he was sitting... God, he couldn't tell if this was panic or super-high excitement. Both, probably. "Wait, what? You're not?" Cas shook his head a gain, amusement all over his face. His eyes slowly rolled in their sockets and he turned his head until he was looking at Grace. He frowned and pointed a finger at her, "What's up with the dramatics, brat?"

"I watch a lot of TV?" Grace offered with a shrug. She giggled into her hand when Dean made a choking sort of sound and swooned dramatically into her mom's lap, muttering about no more daytime TV. He was such a dork... She jumped up with a shriek and took off, just narrowly avoiding Dean's hands as he jumped up from where he'd been laying and lunged at her. "I'm sorry! But it happens on TV all the time!" she yelled over her shoulder as she vaulted over the sofa. What else was she supposed to think?

Castiel shook his head and softly laughed, watching Grace run and laugh as Dean chased after her. The Alpha feigned left, and Grace tried to run by him with another shrieking giggle as he tackled her gently into the sofa cushions, fingers digging into her sides in a relentless tickle attack. He nearly felt bad for Grace, knowing Dean had much experience and could pinpoint all tickle-prone areas and was relentless in his attack, but she'd brought this upon herself. And he knew she was enjoying it, even if she was kicking her legs around as she giggled and screeched. He went back to his pancakes, smiling as heard Dean and Grace's laughter simmer down to breathless giggles and gasped out conversation and heartfelt apologies.

He adored his Alpha, even if he was really a pup at heart sometimes.

Grace and Dean returned to their breakfasts, flushed cheeks and breathing still labored. He eyed them both as they settled into next to each other, Grace digging in and asking about the next time Sam would visit around a mouthful of syrupy pancakes.

Dean glanced at Cas, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I guess I can call him, ask him when Jess'll let him off for good behavior."

"Oh! Can it be next month?" Grace asked. "It's my birthday!" She bounced in her seat. It would be so cool to have everyone there for her next birthday party. Even better because she'd be officially 10 and everything.

Dean nodded, throat tight and a smile plastered on his face. Cas' foot bumped his under the table and he relaxed enough to give him a real smile and flap his hand dismissively. He was probably going to be blindsided with small, dumb shit like this a lot and he needed to get used to it. "Yeah," he finally said, nodding and cutting into his pancakes. All the syrup had been sucked up, but they were still good. "I'm sure Uncle Sammy would definitely be here for that."

"Awesome," Grace gushed and went back to her breakfast, scrapping her plate and putting it in the sink before rushing off to her room. She had to go message Uncle Sammy on facebook, invite him to her party now.

Castiel watched her go, wincing a little when the door slammed.

"Geez," Dean muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. His hand flopped to the table and he glanced up at Cas. "Sorry, I feel like a real winner not knowing that."

Castiel smiled and settled his hand over Dean's, squeezing gently. He didn't know what to say to that or what would ease Dean's guilt. He fiddled with Dean's fingers, tracing the edges of his blunt nails with his thumb. "You can always just get her a big gift—she'll forgive you," he joked.

"Yeah, true. Girls like ponies, right?" Dean asked, looking up towards the ceiling, brows pinched with thought. When Cas didn't answer, he looked back down, fighting the urge to laugh at Cas' expression. He was squinting dangerously, nostrils flaring just a little. As tempting as it was to bribe the kid with a big, awesome gift, there was no way he'd go for a pony.

A dog maybe... Grace got that same look around puppies that Sam always did; eyes lighting up and darting over, a silent 'Can we get one?' in their huge, adorable eyes. But, yeah, nope. He smothered the urge to buy his kid off and worked on not snickering at Cas' squinty eyes of doom.

Castiel looked up, eyes narrowed. He was trying to figure out how serious Dean was when his Alpha gave him a wide, charming smile.

"I'm kidding! Geez, turn off the death-ray glare," Dean said through a chuckle, picking up their entwined hands and kissing the back of Cas' hand. He nibbled and licked at Cas' knuckles, trailing down to kiss the back of Cas' hand, kisses getting more involved and obnoxious until his Omega's stern frown trembled into a smile. Much better. He puckered up and smacked another kiss, making it a little filthy and suggestive as he used some tongue, probably looking ridiculous but at least it got Cas smiling.

He smiled against Cas' hand and winked, placing one last kiss on the back of it before letting it go and standing, putting his plate in the sink. He stood at Cas' shoulder, needing to touch again. Maybe it was because of the new-mate thing, but he couldn't resist the urge and Cas was already leaning into him, so maybe it wasn't just him. Not that he needed to be nibbled on to wanna touch Cas, be close to him and be hard pressed to let him out of bed...

Dean ruffled Cas' hair, watching it flop and settle right back where it was. Cas just leaned into his touch with a small smile on his face, tilting his face up in a gesture Dean couldn't ignore. A final kiss and he was off to finish unpacking and get settled in. He was half dreading, half waiting for Sam's response to his earlier text... He knew his brother wouldn't be upset, the exact opposite actually, he just wasn't looking forward to the chick-flick moment they were bound to have over it.

Not that he exactly minded... there was a teensy part of him that wanted to gush over his Omega. Maybe rub it in a little to anyone that happened to see them together how awesome and perfect his mate was and he was all Dean's. Sam would understand; the little shit had been insufferable for months after he and Jess mated.

He heard his phone buzz and the muffled tones of 'Smoke on the Water' and fished around in his discarded jeans until he found his phone. He tapped his phone, the screen lighting up and showing three messages from Sam; two voice mails and one text. He tapped the text first and snickered at the all caps message of surprise and congratulations. The other one was mostly just emojis, the big dork. He could only imagine what the voice mails would be and decided he'd listen to them later.

Dean smiled and tucked his phone away, whistling happily through his teeth as he went for his duffel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for reading!_ ❤


End file.
